


Время познаний

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Закари всегда казалось, что после всех трудностей, камин-аута, совместных съемок, встреч украдкой и наконец настоящих отношений Крис просто не может сдаться. И уж тем более он не думал, что повод сказать "не держу – отпускаю" в их случае окажется столь банален.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Время скрываться от правды и фальши

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на основе песни: Сурганова и оркест – "Время познаний".  
> Таймлайн: время после съемок второго Трека.   
> Все совпадения случайны.

На северо-восточном побережье холодные ночи. Это было первой мыслью, посетившей Зака с тех пор, как Крис в одной лишь футболке вылетел на улицу.  
После оглушительного хлопка двери в квартире повисла неестественная, давящая тишина. Куинто еще несколько долгих секунд тупо пялился в пространство, пытаясь сообразить, что только что произошло, а потом, выругавшись сквозь зубы, отправился на кухню.  
Осушив стакан виски, он поздравил себя с маленькой победой. Любой другой уже давно сорвался бы и кинулся за Пайном. Любой другой, но не Зак. Уж он-то успел выучить излюбленный прием бойфренда – просто уйти, бросив какую-нибудь громкую фразу напоследок и желательно хлопнув дверью! И кто из них после этого драма-куин?  
В таких преставлениях они оба участвовали чаще, чем в премьерах на Бродвее, и со временем Закари почти перестал волноваться по этому поводу. Какой смысл трать нервы, если через пару часов бойфренд остынет и вернется?  
Если что-то сейчас и раздражало Куинто так это то, что приходить в себя Крис предпочитал отгородившись от всего мира, отключив телефон. Кто вообще отключает мобильный в Нью-Йоке, да еще и в их профессии?!  
Нет, Зак не был контрол-фриком, с учетом последних событий, в их паре эта роль подходила скорее Крису, но… Зная, где находится любимый человек, все-таки чувствуешь себя спокойней.  
К полуночи Куинто прикончил уже третий стакан виски и дважды прослушал ненавистное «абонент находится вне зоне доступа сети». Этого было вполне достаточно. Вызванивать Пайна всю ночь или писать примирительные сообщения он не собирался. Закари прекрасно знал, что бойфренд терпеть не может все эти бонусы двадцать первого века вроде признаний в любви или извинений по смс.  
На утро, когда тот так и не объявился, Куинто понял, что одно сообщение все равно бы ничего не изменило. Видимо, вчерашний скандал оказался куда серьезней, чем представлялось.   
Он всегда знал, что у них есть проблемы Но до тех пор, пока они не обрели реальную форму, Закари старался закрывать на это глаза. Громко ссориться, а потом не менее громко и страстно мириться было куда интересней, чем просиживать часы у психоаналитика. Да у них и времени на это не оставалось. «Оздоровлением» отношений следует заниматься уж явно не при таком сумасшедшем графике и жизнью на два города.   
Хотя сейчас Зак был даже рад загруженности. Работа требовала полной самоотдачи, и, поняв, что на встрече с одним из молодых режиссёров, он вновь и вновь прокручивает вчерашние упрёки и оскорбления, Куинто приказал себе на время выкинуть бойфренда из головы. То, что работу и личную жизнь нужно четко разграничивать, он уяснил еще когда о камин-ауте и речи не шло.  
Правда выйдя из конференц-зала, Зак все равно еще раз набрал номер Пайна просто для того, чтобы убедиться - телефон по-прежнему отключен.   
Поднимать панику, звонить и волновать его родителей или сестру было глупо, да и Куинто не горел желанием объяснять им ситуацию. Особенно Кэтрин… По какой-то причине она с самого начала относилась к нему если не враждебно, то уж точно настороженно. Ну конечно, какому-то заносчивому кретину из Нью-Йорка удалось в кои-то веки растормошить ее брата!   
Отложив звонок сестре Криса по крайней мере до вечера, он без особого энтузиазма пролистал список контактов. Дружеский треп и свежие сплетни всегда отлично забивали голову и отвлекали. Прикинув, кто из приятелей находится в городе и может поужинать с ним, Закари позвонил Фионе, и та, к огромному облегчению, согласилась на неожиданное приглашение.  
Через час они уже сидели на террасе одного из ресторанов Манхэттена, безуспешно пытаясь завязать разговор   
– Что-то не так? – первая не выдержала Фиона. – Ты будто не здесь.  
– Извини, – Куинто устало потер переносицу и несколько раз глупо моргнул, пожалев, что не надел очки.  
– Могу спросить, в каких облаках ты витаешь или это не мое дело? – она улыбнулась, глядя на друга поверх бокала вина.  
– Не делай вид будто сама не догадалась, – Зак невесело усмехнулся. Неужели и правда все, что с ним происходит, так предсказуемо и банально?  
– Ну выбить из колеи тебя может только…  
– Фиона, серьезно, давай без лишнего драматизма.  
– Окей, – девушка примирительно улыбнулась. – Так что там у вас? Мне тебя поздравить или утешить?  
– Ни то, ни другое. Я пригласил тебя не в качестве жилетки, просто… хотел отвлечься.  
– Оу, я поняла, – она изменилась в лице. – Тогда может еще вина?  
Иногда Заку казалось, что пора бы поставить себе какие-нибудь рамки, например, одна бутылка в неделю или вроде того. Под болтовню Фионы, выступающую скорей фоновым шумом, бокалы пустели слишком быстро. После очередного рассказа о неудавшемся свидании на этот раз с каким-то галеристом ее запас энтузиазма иссяк. Поспешный уход подруги Зак расценил как маленькое предательство хотя и понимал, что сейчас его хмурый взгляд и односложные ответы могли испортить настроение кому угодно.   
Домой Куинто поплелся пешком, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что просто дает Крису фору, возможность вернуться в последний момент. Уже подходя к дому, он понял, что все уловки были без толку - свет в окне кухни на третьем этаже не горел.  
Кивнув консьержу и быстро пересекши уютную парадную, Зак поднялся наверх. Отворив дверь, он в удивлении застыл на пороге. Было ясно, что Крис по-прежнему не вернулся. Но мало того, что по приходу домой его не встретил бойфренд, так еще и собаки куда-то подевались. Закари гулял с ними с утра, а, значит, они должны были сейчас виться под ногами и молотить хвостами, просясь на улицу. Только когда Куинто позвал псов, они выбежали из спальни и, ткнувшись носами в ладони, уставились на хозяина, будто, не понимая, что ему от них понадобилось.  
– Крис? – даже не надеясь на ответ, выдохнул Зак. – Ты погулял с ними?  
Естественно, никто на вопрос не ответил. В квартире вообще стояла неправдоподобная тишина. Разве что Сканк, рыча, возился на полу, грызя собственный поводок. Стоп, какого черта он вообще оказался у пса?   
Отобрав ремешок, Закари повесил его на крючок, туда, где он всегда и висел. У Сканка была какая-то необъяснимая ненависть к шлейке, и Куинто всегда вешал ее так, чтобы пес не мог добраться до вожделенного предмета, а вот Крис… За время их жизни вдвоем он так и не выучил простое правило - не хочешь каждую неделю покупать новый поводок, вешай его, пожалуйста, на место!  
– Какого черта?! – Зак со злостью ударил по дверце шкафа. – Блять! – он снова сжал кулаки, но потом, прикрыв глаза, устало опустился на пол. Нужно было сразу заглянуть в шкаф. Крис все-таки возвращался домой, а уходя прихватил с собой чемодан.  
Вот теперь ситуация действительно вышла из-под контроля.

***

_24 недели назад_

Зак всерьез думал, что они к этому готовы, готовы наконец съехаться. Для него это было единственным и логичным продолжением их отношений, длящихся уже без малого год. Крис изначально не разделял энтузиазма, остро воспринимая ту реальность, в которой они оба существовали. Ему не раз удавалось сводить к шутке все предложения Куинто переехать в Нью-Йорк. Родители, идиотский сад, дом с собственным дизайном, вид на океан из окна… У Пайна находилась тысяча отговорок, почему он не может распрощаться с Городом Ангелов.  
Ему в принципе казалась безумной концепция совместного проживания, и иногда Заку думалось, что самый страшный ночной кошмар бойфренда – это заголовки журналов с их именами и фотографиями папарацци, сделанными у парадной или сквозь щели в шторах.  
Его самого скандальные статьи уже не волновали, но он хорошо помнил времена, когда один снимок мог пустить под откос всю карьеру. А ей Крис дорожил, и с этим нужно было мириться. Впрочем, как и с тем, что Куинто осточертели все эти встречи урывками и номера гостиниц. Он заслужил того, чтобы жить открыто с любимым человеком.  
И какова же была его радость, когда Пайн наконец сдался. Да, Зак уговаривал, раз от раза поднимал эту тему, но ни в коем случае не давил, предоставляя Крису право выбора. И тот этим правом воспользовался! То есть Закари показалось, что он ослышался, когда за ужином в ресторанчике Чайна-тауна, где их точно никто бы не узнал, Пайн выдал: «у меня в номере сумка с вещами и я… я перевезу их к тебе? Там пиджаки, они мнутся, их повесить нужно…». Он сознательно приуменьшал значимость момента то ли чего-то стесняясь, то ли боясь передумать.  
До этого Крис едва ли оставался у Закари на две ночи подряд, а теперь им приходилось учиться делить быт на двоих, подстраивать образ жизни и расписание под друг друга. А это было не так просто, учитывая ежемесячные поездки Криса в Лос-Анжелес и показательные выходы для папарацци, все еще не разнюхавших в чем тут дело.   
Хотя иногда Зак доходил до точки и готов был сам отослать какому-нибудь писаке их совместные фотографии и покончить с этим. Естественно, он никогда не поступил бы так с Крисом, но черт возьми… Куинто представлял это совсем не так.   
Пайн делал все, чтобы оградить свою личную жизнь, чтобы их отношения не выходили за пределы квартиры. Закари это хоть и бесило, но, сжав зубы, он соглашался с тем, что Крис, например, не может светиться с собаками. Это было разумной мерой предосторожности, но… иногда паранойя бойфренда переходила все границы! Когда тот отказался забирать пиццу у курьера, Зак в сердцах бросил, что ему пора обратиться психотерапевту, и в ответ наткнулся на холодный осуждающий взгляд.   
– Не нужно на меня так смотреть, – Закари поставил пиццу на стол и смахнул сбегающие по шее капли. – Это всего лишь курьер, поверь, парнишке абсолютно все равно, кто даст ему на чай.  
– Зато мне не все равно, – скривился Крис и, пытаясь перевести тему, потянулся к коробкам. – Мне кажется, или мы не заказывали с морепродуктами?   
– Без понятия. Заказывал _ты_.  
– Может хватит? Или тебе так трудно встретить курьера?  
– Я был в душе, – это уже начинало раздражать. И так ясно, что проблема не в пицце и не в курьере, стоявшем пятнадцать минут под дверью.   
– Нет, ты уже вышел, – уперся Пайн, но уже через несколько секунд видимо передумал спорить и примирительно улыбнулся. – Давай я скажу, что изначально заказывал веганскую пиццу специально ради тебя и буду прощен.  
– Ты будешь прощен если ненадолго выйдешь с ребятами, – Куинто кивнул на псов, так и сидевших после ухода курьера под дверью. Он редко просил Криса о чем-то, но сейчас это было сродни маленькому эксперименту.  
– Зак, ты же знаешь.  
– Всего пара минут, дойдешь с ними до угла и обратно, – Закари стащил полотенце с плеч и натянул футболку. – У меня голова мокрая, а на скулеж Сканка скоро сбегутся все соседи.   
– У нас есть фен. Пара минут ничего не изменит.  
– Вот именно, – Куинто глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не повышать голос. – Я не прошу ничего сверхъестественного, это элементарна просьба.  
– Да, но… ты же знаешь, – Крис в очередной раз повторил давно заученную фразу, и с каждым разом она раздражала все больше. По началу Закари мирился с универсальной отмазкой, но со временем стало ясно – Пайна такое положение дел устраивает, и ничего менять он не собирается.  
– Это всё не так работает, Крис.  
– Снова реплика из сценария?  
– Я серьезно, мы съехались уже как три недели, а меня до сих пор не покидает ощущение, что на утро ты сбежишь, петляя какими-то переулками, чтобы не заметили. Вся эта конспирация, постоянно собранная сумка с твоими вещами…  
– Там вещи, которые я беру в Лос-Анджелес, какой смысл каждый раз собирать чемодан заново?  
– Какой смысл вообще мотаться каждую неделю в Лос-Анджелес? Тебе не надоело?  
– А сам как думаешь? – раздраженно бросил Пайн. Было понятно, что им обоим не нравится эта тема, но они и так замалчивали проблемы слишком долго, доведя ситуацию до кипения. Иногда лучше выплеснуть разом все свое раздражение, чем ежедневно отравлять жизнь друг друга мелкими придирками. – На что ты рассчитывал? Что через пару недель совместной жизни я соберу пресс-конференцию и объявлю, что вот он, Закари Куинто, любовь всей моей жизни? Нет, Зак, я с самого начала предупреждал, что мне не нравится эта идея, что совместное проживание при наших, – он осекся, – при моих обстоятельствах не лучший вариант. И ты, если уж на то пошло, прекрасно знал, на что подписываешься. Никаких ужинов в любимых ресторанах на Манхэттене, прогулок за руку и уж точно никаких фотографий в инстаграме.  
– Мне казалось, что ты хочешь нормальных отношений, – Зак знал, как глупо это сейчас прозвучало, но никаких весомых аргументов у него в запасе все равно не было.  
– У нас с тобой разные жизненные приоритеты, мне кажется, это мы уже давно выяснили, – он поднялся с дивана и встал напротив бойфренда, как бы уравнивая из позиции.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Закари напрягся. – Я хочу открыто выражать свои чувства, хочу, чтобы все знали…  
– А я хочу нормальную карьеру! – перебил его Пайн. – И, Куинто, только пожалуйста не начинай… Ты это заслужил, ты рискнул, бросил вызов миру и все такое, но я не ты!  
– Тогда какого хера ты вообще здесь делаешь? – Закари вспылил и еле удержался от того, чтобы не толкнуть Криса в грудь.  
– Сам постоянно задаюсь этим вопросом, – на контрасте с Заком едва слышно выдохнул Пайн, и эти слова подействовали лучше любой пощечины.   
– Мне надоело, – бросил Закари, сам понимая, что сморозил ужасную глупость. Ему нравилось жить с Крисом, нравилось называть его своим бойфрендом, пусть об их отношениях и знала от силы пара людей, но ему всегда хотелось большей отдачи.  
– Надоело значит? – Пайн удивленно поднял брови.  
– Ты постоянно ставишь себе какие-то рамки, не можешь это, не можешь то. Мне казалось, что когда мы съедемся, ты поймешь, как это круто и… мы наконец сдвинемся с мертвой точки. А сейчас я действительно не понимаю, что ты, блять, вообще здесь делаешь?  
– А действительно, что? – задев Зака плечом, Крис вылетел в коридор.  
– Эй, мне кажется, мы еще не договорили! Пайн! – когда он метнулся в коридор, тот уже натягивал кеды. – Куда ты собрался?!  
– Пошел на хуй, – даже не взглянув на бойфренда, Крис сорвал с вешалки куртку и не отказал себе в том, чтобы хлопнуть на последок дверью.  
Зак его отпустил. Он, конечно, мог схватить Пайна за руку или хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы привести его в чувство, но не стал. В их жизни и без этого хватало драматизма.  
Крис не был его первым бойфрендом, более того, он оказался собирательным образом всего того, что Зак любил в парнях. И это не только наивные, голубые глаза или шикарная задница. В Пайне ему нравилось практически все, за исключением разве того, что прежде никто не закатывал таких сцен. Ни с кем до него Закари не было так сложно, и он всерьез гордился тем, что они продержались почти год. А теперь… теперь он даже понятия не имел, куда свалил бойфренд.   
Это было бы слишком. Слишком просто расстаться вот так. Выбрав Криса и нарушив собственное же правило, Куинто влюбился в парня, не принимающего себя. Потратив столько нервов и сил, он был просто не способен поставить точку сейчас.  
Наверное, говоря «бороться за любовь», люди представляют себе какие-то немыслимые подвиги или героические поступки, но, черт возьми, они жили в мире, где все можно исправить, отправив одно смс.  
 _«крис, не дури. возвращайся. я без тебя не могу»_  
Зак понимал, что это не очень-то похоже на извинение, но Крис его знал и не поверил бы простыне сопливых слов и красивых эпитетов.   
Следующие полчаса он не находил себе места, и только когда телефон коротко звякнул, расплылся в глупой улыбке. Пайн наверняка долго мучился, прежде чем рискнуть и свести все к шутке.  
 _«как и без веганской пиццы»_  
Крис и правда вернулся с той самой пиццой, которую так и не принес курьер, и вроде все закончилось очень даже хорошо, но… Зак запомнил их ссору и то, как в самый напряженный момент Пайн предпочел просто сбежать.

***

В этот раз он прихватил с собой чемодан. У Закари это в голове не укладывалось. То есть, конечно, накануне они наговорили друг другу столько злых и обидных слов, что вспомнить стыдно. Но он и подумать не мог, что после этого Крис решит уехать, да и еще и напоследок выгуляв собак, будто, говоря «видишь, это тут не при чем, теперь все гораздо серьезней».   
Ополоснув лицо и собравшись с мыслями, Куинто прихватил бутылку виски и устроился в кресле с телефоном. Он прекрасно понимал, что серьезно накосячил, и что вряд ли Пайн сейчас ответит на звонок, но все равно набрал номер бойфренда, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться – телефон по-прежнему отключен. Это выводило Зака из себя, ведь ему было что сказать. Ему еще вчера было что сказать!   
_«хватит разыгрывать драму. нам нужно поговорить»_ , – на извинение это не походило.  
 _«куда ты свалил?? это уже слишком»_ , – может, отправлять смски пачками и не самая лучшая идея, но в отличие от пропущенных вызовов они хотя бы несут смысловую нагрузку.  
 _«ты ведешь себя как конченый мудак»_ , – в нем говорил алкоголь, смешанный со злостью. Злостью, в первую очередь, на себя. Полгода Закари наблюдал за тем, как их отношения катятся к чертям, и малодушно предпочитал делать вид, что все в порядке. Ему хотелось жить той жизнью, о которой он всегда мечтал. Хотелось занимать голову новыми постановками, работой над ролями, планированием путешествий вместе с бойфрендом, а не разгребать их бесконечные проблемы.  
«как только включишь телефон, позвони»   
Ближе к полуночи тон смс заметно смягчился.  
 _«я волнуюсь, не зная где ты»_  
 _«ты все не так понял, звучит слишком банально?»  
«возвращайся, и мы все спокойно обсудим. обещаю»  
«прости меня»_, - Зак пожалел о всех отправленных ранее сообщениях. Ему хотелось, чтобы первым Крис прочитал именно это.  
Он не любил и даже стеснялся, что ли, красивых и громких поступков, поэтому единственный пришедший в голову способ сначала показался Куинто заведомо проигрышным. Подлив виски, он еще долго вглядывался в постепенно потухающие окна соседнего дома, пытаясь представить, как бы на его месте поступил Пайн? На ум ничего не приходило. Зак не мог вообразить ситуацию, в которой он мог схватить чемодан и, ничего не объясняя, пропасть с радаров.   
Да и куда бы он пошел? В отличие от Криса Куинто не имел привычки зализывать раны дома. Подразумевая под домом, естественно, пресловутое «семейное гнездо». Но с Пайном все обстояло иначе.   
Закари это до сих пор казалось странным, но он точно знал - что бы не произошло с его бойфрендом, тот обязательно расскажет об этом сестре!   
Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы кто-то (и в особенности родные) лез в их личную жизнь, но для Криса это было сродни психотерапии. Кэтрин раз от раза советовала ему прекратить настолько выматывающие отношения, и это безумно раздражало Зака, видевшего как на бойфренда влияют эти разговоры.  
Он никогда не думал, что ему придется обратиться за помощью к Кэтрин, но сейчас это казалось единственным способом узнать хоть что-то о Пайне.   
Пообещав себе обязательно позвонить в Лос-Анджелес, если тот не объявиться до утра (что было маловероятно), Закари перебрался на кровать, заранее зная, что не заснет. Нет, он не тосковал по теплу прижимающегося тела и не обнимал подушку, для этого они слишком часто ночевали порознь, но… прежде Зак всегда мог позвонить Крису, пожелать спокойной ночи и протрепаться до самого рассвета или довести его своим голосом до исступления.  
Он хотел было даже взять телефон и отправить Пайну еще одно смс, но вовремя передумал. Вместо этого, попытавшись выкинуть из головы все мысли, Куинто закрыл глаза, так и пролежав в полудреме всю ночь.  
В итоге, на утро голова раскалывалась не только от количества выпитого накануне, но еще и от колоссальной усталости. Кое-как взбодрившись двумя кружками эспрессо, он набрал номер Кэтрин, намеренно не продумывая речь заранее. Может, услышав в его голосе волнение и растерянность, она проникнется сочувствием и войдет в положение? Хотя… если Крис действительно рассказал сестре все, что случилось, черта с два Зак чего от нее чего-то добьется.  
– Доброе утро, я не разбудил? – как можно более дружелюбно спросил он, как только гудки прервались. Считается, что Лос-Анджеле просыпается ближе к полудню, но насколько Куинто было известно, к Кэтрин этот стереотип не относился. В трубке слышалась музыка и детский гвалт, к счастью, его звонок действительно никого не потревожил.  
– Закари? Чем обязана?  
– О, ты как обычно очень приветлива, – он вымученно улыбнулся, будто Кэтрин могла это увидеть. – Скажи мне, где Крис?  
– Он наказан и гулять сегодня не выйдет.  
– В смысле? – глупо переспросил Куинто, не сразу сообразив, что это просто очередная дурацкая шутка. Хорошо, что своеобразное чувство юмора не их семейная черта.  
– Курил за школой, паршивец, – она усмехнулась, но потом заговорила уже серьезней. – Ты всерьез звонишь на другой конец страны, чтобы узнать где твой… бойфренд? Куинто, он уже большой мальчик и не должен отчитываться перед кем-то. И перед тобой в том числе.  
– Хочешь сказать он тебе не звонил?  
– Звонил. Знаешь, обычно родственники так делают, позванивают, обмениваются новостями и все такое, – Заку казалось, что она намеренно выводит его, но он старался не поддаваться на провокации.  
– Кэт, как и всегда, высоко оцениваю твое остроумие, но, – его тон стал жестче, – мне нужно с ним поговорить. Телефон отключен, и я места себе не нахожу…  
– Не ты один! – девушка осеклась. – Послушай, если Крис не хочет разговаривать, значит, на то есть причины. И я полностью его поддерживаю. Видел бы ты, в каком он состоянии…  
– Постой, так он у тебя? – до этого Зак не рассматривал такой вариант, думая, что Пайн ограничится телефонным разговором и не станет спешно покидать Нью-Йорк. Какой смысл, у него же съемки скоро? Если Крис и правда дернул домой, то это даже упростило ситуацию, самолеты между их городами летали едва ли не каждый час.   
– А даже если так, что это меняет?  
– Кэтрин…  
– Я никогда не имела иллюзий на твой счет. Крис тоже не святой, так что вы друг друга стоите, но... Как можно было до такого дойти?  
– А вот это уже только наше дело, окей? – не выдержал и огрызнулся Куинто. Кэт говорила так, будто он привязывал Криса к батарее, издевался над ними или что-то в таком духе. – Спасибо за информацию.  
Сбросив вызов, Закари облегченно выдохнул. Теперь он знал, где находится Пайн, и дело оставалось за малым – вернуть его.


	2. Время летать в самолетах из стали

_Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния. 15 июня_

Только когда самолет уже заходил на посадку, Зак понял какой же глупой и спонтанной идей было рвануть на западное побережье для того, чтобы вернуть Криса. А что, если он не захочет разговаривать? Или захочет, но лишь для того, чтобы поставить точку в отношениях?   
Хотя скорее первое… Пайн сбежал на другой конец страны, именно потому что хотел побыть наедине с собой. А теперь Закари, всегда ценивший личное пространство, приехал за ним, толком не понимая, что будет делать после того как наконец увидит бойфренда.  
Он старался пока не думать об этом, пытаясь отвлечь себя пестротой Лос-Анджелеса. Куинто уже успел отвыкнуть от яркого неба, от пальм и палящего солнца. Этот город, в котором ты просто обязан быть улыбчивым и загорелым, выматывал слишком быстро. Пару лет назад продав здесь дом и распрощавшись с Калифорнией, Зак думал, что уже не вернется сюда по доброй воле и уж точно не будет проводить тут каникулы. А потом на его голову свалился Крис.  
Вот он-то уж точно не мог жить без Лос-Анджелеса, без океана и, конечно, без гребанного кабриолета! Наверное, было безумно сложно сменить все эти краски на серость Нью-Йорка, но Пайн сделал это ради них. Правда до нынешнего момента Закари не думал об этом в таком ключе.  
Он ревновал Криса к городу, к родителям, семье, оставшимся на западном побережье друзьям. Особенно после того как они съехались и поездки в ЛА стали носить чуть ли не ритуальный характер. Жизнь на два города оказалась слишком сложной для обоих: и для Пайна, буквально живущего в самолетах, и Зака, изводящего себя мыслью о том, что они никогда не смогут жить открыто, что камин-аута не случится.  
За этими мыслями Куинто и не заметил как оказался уже в такси. Нужно было сказать водителю адрес и, секунду подумав, он решил направиться сразу к Кэтрин, а не ехать в уже давно пустовавший дом Криса. Точного адреса Закари не знал, но, к счастью, таксист отлично ориентировался в городе и ему удалось по скудным ориентирам доехать до нужной улицы.   
Подойдя к дому и не дав себе в очередной раз погрузиться в рефлексию и как идиот мяться на пороге, Зак решительно вдавил кнопку звонка.   
– Секунду! – откуда-то из глубины дома послышался голос Кэтрин, а затем она уже сама появилась в дверях. – Добры… Куинто? Что ты здесь делаешь? – было забавно наблюдать за тем, как быстро с ее лица исчезла напускная учтивость.  
– Я к Крису, – игнорируя условности, сразу перешел к делу Зак.  
– Ты перепутал адрес, его дом на соседней улице, – она взялась за ручку двери, будто в случае чего собиралась захлопнуть ее под носом Куинто.  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что я знаю его настолько плохо? – в тон ответил он. Закари не сомневался, что Крис не станет сидеть в одиночестве в огромном пустом доме, если есть возможность укрыться у сестры, отвлекаясь на болтовню с ней и игры с племянниками.  
– Не знаю, чем ты руководствовался, решив приехать сюда, но лучше уйди.   
– Серьезно? Ты же не думаешь, что прилетев из Нью-Йорка на первом утреннем рейсе, я сейчас развернусь и уйду? Я точно знаю, что он здесь, и если ты о нем так печёшься, то отпусти поводок и дай взрослому мальчику самому решить свои проблемы.  
– Проблемы не у него, а у тебя, – фыркнула Кэтрин.  
– Допустим, – Зак вымученно улыбнулся. – Так что, впустишь меня?  
– Проходи, – девушка устало вздохнула, отходя в сторону и пропуская Куинто в дом. – Только Криса здесь нет.  
– Я не буду бегать по комнатам, заглядывать в шкафы и под кровать или выкрикивать его имя, не волнуйся.  
– Я серьезно, – Кэт укоризненно глянула на незваного гостя. – Он уехал несколько часов назад. Не захотел оставаться.  
– Что? – Закари ушам своим не поверил. – И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь?  
– Только не нужно выставлять меня виноватой. Я сразу сказала, что тебе здесь делать нечего.   
– Куда он поехал?  
– Без понятия, – она развела руками, и Зак воспринял это как очередную издевку. – Да даже если бы и знала, то не сказала бы. Хоть представляешь, что мы из-за тебя чуть не поссорились! Из-за тебя, Куинто! Он так разозлился из-за того, что я говорила с тобой по телефону… Ладно, признаю, наверное, вы и правда неплохо друг друга изучили, потому что он будто почувствовал, что ты сюда заявишься.  
– Блять! – Закари прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Сцен в своем доме Кэтрин точно не потерпит.  
– В доме дети, следи за языком, – шикнула она, но потом смягчилась. – Извини. Крис сам позвонит, когда соберется с мыслями.  
– Он меня в блок кинул… Наверное, отключать телефон на несколько суток это уже слишком, – Куинто не знал, зачем ей это объясняет. Он и без того чувствовал себя полным придурком. Сорвался с места, вломился в дом, идиотизм… – Но все равно, спасибо за помощь.  
– И куда ты сейчас?  
– А черт его знает… – Зак даже растерялся. – В аэропорт, наверное.   
– Если прекратишь выражаться, то можешь остаться на ночь, – внезапно предложила Кэтрин. – Я постелю тебе в гостевой.   
– Я не… спасибо, – с некоторым промедлением кивнул Куинто, понимая, что он действительно слишком вымотался, чтобы совершить сегодня еще один перелет.  
– Отлично. Комната для гостей на втором этаже, первая дверь справа. Я принесу белье.  
– Хорошо, – Зак благодарно улыбнулся девушке. Может теперь она жалела, что отпустила Криса и, предложив ночлег, пыталась загладить вину? Куинто не знал. Разбираться в чужих мотивах не было ни сил, ни желания.   
Поднявшись в отведенную комнату, он скинул ботинки и упал на кровать. Конечно, следовало сначала принять душ, но Закари чувствовал, что сейчас сил на такой подвиг не хватит. Перевернувшись на живот, он сгреб подушку и тут же скривился, наткнувшись на что-то острое. «Начинается ночь», ну как же! Эта книга уже месяц валялась где попало и, кажется, преследовала Зака. На кухонном столе, на диване, в ванной, но чаще всего, естественно, в кровати… Казалось, что Крис специально таскает ее по всей квартире и оставляет везде ему на зло. Хотя, на самом деле, он просто бросал книгу там, где и читал, не возвращая обратно на книжную полку или хотя бы на прикроватную тумбочку. И вот она здесь, валяется на кровати, в которой Пайн наверняка провел прошедшую ночь.  
Смеясь над собой и точно зная, что сейчас его никто не увидит, Зак подчинился романтическому порыву и уткнулся носом в подушку, с разочарованием поняв, что запаха не осталось. Здесь вообще ничего не осталось от Криса кроме чертовой замусоленной книги. Куинто хотел было зашвырнуть ее куда подальше, но его остановила скрипнувшая дверь.  
– Зак? Все в порядке? – Кэт удивленно уставилась на гостя, но спрашивать ничего не стала. Лишь положив стопку белья на письменный стол, пояснила: – Душ – следующая дверь по коридору.  
– Ага, еще раз спасибо, – Закари принял вертикальное положение и попытался улыбнуться. – Не хотелось бы сейчас спать в гостиничном номере или самолете.  
– Конечно, – она скользнула взглядом по раскрытой книге. – Спокойной ночи.  
– И тебе, – эхом откликнулся Зак. В отличие от Кэтрин он очень сомневался, что эта ночь будет для него спокойной. Он намеренно не стал перестилать белье, собираясь с мазохистским удовольствием раз за разом прогонять в голове события последних дней.  
Правда безрадостным перспективам не суждено было сбыться. Как только голова Зака снова коснулась подушки, он провалился в глубокий и, на удивление, спокойный сон. Видимо, ночь накануне, долгий перелет и стресс вымотали куда больше, чем он сам мог предположить.  
Открыв глаза, Куинто сначала даже не сообразил, где находится. За окном шумел океан, а утреннюю умиротворенность не нарушал нетерпеливый скулеж собак. Наверное, впервые за долгое время, проснувшись, он не потянулся в первую очередь за телефоном, а поднялся и наконец отправился в душ. Такое усилие над собой Крис бы точно оценил, он терпеть не мог, когда в любую свободную минуту Зак хватался за мобильный. Не то чтобы Куинто пытался отучить себя от этой привычки, совсем нет. Просто сегодня ему нужно было сперва решить, что делать дальше, позаботиться о том, чтобы кто-то взял на себя заботу о псах, пока его нет, и уже потом следовало уделить время социальным сетям и просмотру новостей.  
Спустившись на кухню и никого там не застав, Зак позволил себе немного похозяйничать. Без утренней чашки кофе составлять план действий было бесполезно.   
Крис уехал после того как узнал о том, что его местонахождение рассекречено. Очевидно, что разговаривать с бойфрендом тот был все еще не настроен, то же самое подтверждал и блок телефонного номера. В таком случае зачем возвращаться в Нью-Йорк? В город, по нескромному мнению Зака, ассоциирующийся у Криса в первую очередь с ним.   
Можно, конечно, позвонить агенту, но это уже крайняя мера, панику поднимать не хотелось. Насколько Куинто знал, в ближайшие дни Крис был свободен и вряд ли сообщал агенту о каждом своем шаге.   
У Закари не имелось ни единого предположения, куда мог двинуться бойфренд. Можно сколько угодно говорить, что они досконально изучили друг друга, но на практике в знании любимого кофе, парфюма или размера костюма нет никакого толка. Единственное, в чем Зак не сомневался, это в том, что Крис слишком ответственный мальчик, чтобы устроить себе терапию где-нибудь на Карибах.  
Прикончив вторую кружку кофе и перетаскав из вазочки почти все крекеры, Куинто решил идти от обратного. Зря он, что ли, пытался вжиться в образ Спока? Как там он говорил? Если исключить то, что невозможно, все, что останется, должно быть истиной. Для начала следовало проверить – действительно ли Крис не вернулся в Нью-Йорк?  
Он не собирался играть в шпиона, пробивать кредитку бойфренда или отслеживать бонусную карточку с милями, нет, это можно было проверить гораздо быстрее. Свой ноутбук Пайн оставил дома, а значит, чтобы заказать билеты, ему бы пришлось воспользоваться компьютером сестры. Заказывать с телефона у Криса никогда толком не получалось.   
Выстроив эту нехитрую цепочку, Зак почувствовал себя настоящим сыщиком, и это действительно подняло настроение.  
Он еле дождался пока вниз наконец спустится хозяйка дома. Все-таки одно дело воспользоваться чужой кофеваркой и другое взять ноутбук, так заманчиво лежащий на софе.  
– Я могу воспользоваться ноутбуком? – как можно более дружелюбно спросил Закари, когда заспанная Кэт появилась на кухне. Господи, и как она только успевает справляться с двумя детьми, просыпаясь чуть ли не в полдень?!  
– Бронируешь билеты?  
– Для начала нужно по времени прикинуть… – максимально расплывчато ответил он.  
– Окей, без проблем, – Кэт сонно махнула в сторону гостиной. – Я собираюсь готовить, так что можешь устроиться там.  
Зак не понял было ли это проявлением гостеприимства или Кэтрин просто хотела избежать разговора… Так или иначе, он был рад перебраться в соседнюю комнату и, ни на что не отвлекаясь, провести свое маленькое расследование.   
– Это мое, – Куинто вздрогнул, машинально закрыв ноутбук. Развернувшись, он обнаружил растерянного мальчишку, застывшего в пижаме на лестнице.  
– Привет... Твоя мама разрешила мне им воспользоваться, – Закари попытался вспомнить имя племянника Криса. Люк? Лука? Кажется, их знакомили в прошлом году, мальчик тогда еще не признал в странном заспанном и небритом мужчине мистера Спока. Вышло неловко, впрочем, как обычно. «Знакомство с семьей» всегда было для Зака самой ненавистной процедурой, ведущей к пресловутым серьезным отношениям.  
 _  
21 неделю назад_

Закари понял, что зря отказался от такси, когда едва не прошел мимо небольшого домика, стоящего в стороне от дороги. Еще раз сверившись с адресом, он спрятал телефон в карман и окинул взглядом типичный для Лос-Анджелеса особняк. Никаких высоких заборов или вычурности, обычно присущей домам состоятельных людей.  
Куинто такая скромность располагала, он и до этого был достаточно высокого мнения о родителях Криса, но одно дело – судить по рассказам любящего сына, и другое – найти им реальное подтверждение.  
Рождество оказалось отличным поводом для того, чтобы, наконец, познакомиться с родителями бойфренда. Для них обоих это стало целым событием, не раз обговоренным и распланированным заранее. Чтобы не попасть под прицелы камер, было решено, что Пайн улетит в Лос-Анджелес на несколько дней раньше, а Зак присоединится к нему потом.  
Все шло по плану, никто из них чудом не натолкнулся на папарацци, родители Криса уже ждали его, несмотря на пальмы в воздухе витало рождественское настроение, но Куинто все равно волновался как ненормальный.  
– Ну, наконец-то, – Крис вышел к нему навстречу, улыбаясь непривычно открыто и этим выдавая себя с головой. За пару дней Зак успел чертовски соскучиться! Живя вместе, они настолько привыкли друг к другу, что теперь разлука воспринималась куда острее. Он хотел тут же заключить бойфренда в объятья, но у него все-таки оставалась голова на плечах. – А где такси?  
– Тебя только это волнует? – Закари шутливо притянул Пайна к себе, как только они зашли в дом. – А поцеловать для начала?   
– Тшш, подожди. Не сейчас, – тот неловко отстранился. – Сначала… познакомлю вас.  
Куинто хотел пошутить насчет покрасневших щек бойфренда, но не успел. Буквально через пару секунд в прихожую вышла миссис Пайн и, хвала богам, что Зак в этот момент не зажимал ее сына, затыкая его рот поцелуем.   
– Миссис Пайн, здравствуйте! – Зак включил все свое актерское обаяние, намереваясь очаровать женщину с первого взгляда.   
Правда насколько это удалось, он так и не понял, слишком уж быстро «прошла» официальная часть. Знакомство с отцом вообще ограничилось сухим рукопожатием, после чего они с Крисом был отпущены наверх. Перед ужином еще предстояло разобрать вещи, принять душ и заготовить хоть парочку комплиментов на всякий случай.   
Зак и не думал, что будет так волноваться! Будто снова перенесся в свои шестнадцать, хотя… тогда он и представить не мог, что у него будет такой шикарный бойфренд. Что у него вообще будет бойфренд…  
– «Закари Куинто… да вы, наверное, и сами поняли», – передразнил он Криса, как только они поднялись в комнату. На самом деле, такое представление немного задело, ну не «друг» и на том спасибо!  
– Просто растерялся. Бойфренд звучит слишком официально, грубовато даже.  
– Грубовато? – подойдя сзади, Зак обхватил Криса, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. – Правда? А я всегда считал, что это чертовски мило.  
– Я скучал, – Пайн вывернулся из объятий и коротко чмокнул Зака в подбородок. – Как долетел?  
– Тебе это сейчас правда так интересно?  
– Если честно, нет, – сдался бойфренд, наконец-то потянувшись за настоящим поцелуем. Чуть помедлив, Куинто прижал его к себе, устроив руки на заднице. Хотелось впиться в Криса, раздвинуть языком губы, целовать так, чтобы воздуха не хватало, но почему-то Зак не чувствовал ответной реакции. То есть Пайн, конечно, льнул к нему, но поцелуй выходил скорее не требовательным и жарким, а… нежным. После такого хотелось кормить друг друга мороженым, а не трахаться в родительском доме.   
– Тшшш, подожди, – Куинто безумно раздражало, когда бойфренд, распалив его, тут же шел на попятную. – Давай позже? После ужина, – Крис аккуратно убрал его руки с задницы. – Иди прими душ, побрейся. Не хочу, чтобы Кэт думала, что я схожу с ума от заросших, потных мужиков…  
– Ну ведь сходишь же, – недвузначно двинул бровями Закари. – Вечером проверим, – он шутливо погрозил пальцем. – И только посмей меня наебать.  
– Уже боюсь.  
Одеваясь к ужину, Куинто к своему удивлению, практически не волновался. До этого он знакомился разве что с родителями Гроффа и был уверен, что в этот раз все пройдет гораздо лучше. Не то чтобы в прошлый раз ему были не рады или встретили враждебно… совсем нет. Просто жизнь в пригороде Питсбурга накладывает свой отпечаток. Родители Криса, актеры, да еще и из Лос-Анжелеса, казались куда более прогрессивными людьми, так что Закари не сомневался – проблем не возникнет.   
Впрочем, так и оказалось. Поначалу, конечно, ощущалось некоторое напряжение, но после приезда Кэтрин с детьми, растворилось и оно. Полвечера было посвящено разговорам о внуках, и Зак даже заскучал, но потом всеобщее внимание переключилось на него. Куинто аккуратно расспрашивали о карьере, семье, планах на будущее… В общем, о чем угодно, кроме их с Крисом отношений. Казалось, будто тот привез с собой на рождественские каникулы не бойфренда, а приятеля из колледжа.   
Закари старался не заострять на этом внимания, но ближе к ночи, когда все переместились в гостиную, он понял, что, видимо, Пайн забыл его о чем-то предупредить. Иначе как объяснить то, что любые попытки прижаться к бойфренду, положить руку на колено и шутливо поцеловать воспринимались как что-то недопустимое? Будто тот стыдился проявления чувств. Куинто не понимал, зачем сначала приглашать его сюда, чтобы «представить как бойфренда», а потом стесняться самого невинного проявления близости.  
– Крис, не хочешь мне кое-что объяснить? – прямо спросил Закари, как только они снова вернулись наверх.  
– А это не может подождать? – стянув футболку, бойфренд упал на кровать рядом с ним. – Не хочу сейчас разговаривать, – запустив руки под рубашку, Крис огладил напряженные мышцы. – Тебе нужно расслабиться.   
– Даже не… Пайн, блять! – Зак тут же пожалел, что повысил голос, надеясь, что кроме них этого окрика никто не услышал. Хотя Криса, судя по всему, это сейчас волновало мало. Ловко расстегивая пуговицы, он попутно оставлял влажные поцелуи на шее и груди Куинто, и это было чертовски не похоже на его обычное поведение!  
– Что не так? – убрав руки, Пайн недовольно глянул на партнера. – О чем ты хотел поговорить? Давай.  
– Не нужно делать обиженный вид, – стоило отдать Крису должное, он понял как управлять Заком. Вот только сейчас одного жалостливого взгляда оказалось недостаточно. – Что это было, там, внизу?   
– Мне казалось, ты и так понял, – Пайн нахмурился. – Нам обязательно все проговаривать? Знаешь, меня начинают раздражать…   
– Ответь на вопрос, – строго отдернул Куинто.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – как-то даже обреченно спросил Крис. – То, что я их не с кем до этого не знакомил… ну, так официально? Что не знал, как они отреагируют? Ты ведь сам видел, мама с папой обходят эту тему, – он усмехнулся, видимо, желая подчеркнуть, что не видит здесь никакой проблемы. Вот только Закари так не казалось.   
– А они хоть в курсе?  
– Ты издеваешься? Естественно в курсе! – Пайн закатил глаза, будто-то не его нежелание открыться было одной из самых частых причин размолвок. – Не мне тебе объяснять то, как это сложно, и им, между прочим, тоже. Одно дело – принять на словах, и другое – видеть тебя… То есть, извини, – он осекся. – Когда я разговаривал с родителями, мне показалось, что они не готовы.  
– А ты? – Куинто постарался задать вопрос как бы между прочим, но, увы, фраза попала точно в цель.  
– Да что мне еще сделать, чтобы ты наконец успокоился?! – Крис вспылил, и от его злобного шипения стало не по себе. Ругаться вот так, на полутонах, сдерживая себя, было, как минимум, странно. – Я переехал к тебе, привез к родителям, постоянно рискую карьерой. И не нужно говорить, что это мелочно! Что еще нужно сделать, чтобы ты наконец перестал упрекать меня и постоянно сомневаться?  
– Ладно, все… я зря поднял эту тему, – Зак и не думал, что Пайн решится выговориться сейчас, и не мог выдавить жалкое «извини». Хотя бы потому что виноватым себе не чувствовал. Крис все сказал верно, но проблема в том, что ничего героического в его поступках Куинто не видел. Бойфренд все еще не мог перешагнуть через собственный страх, и в этом Зак был уж точно не виноват. – Мы не будем ссориться в доме твоих родителей, – поставив точку, он наконец скинул рубашку и поудобней улегся в кровати, через несколько минут с облегчением почувствовав как к его спине прижалась спина Криса.  
Может, они все-таки чему-то и научились в их странных отношениях. 

***

Дождавшись, пока мальчик, еще несколько секунд продолжавший смотреть на него, уйдет, Закари снова открыл ноутбук. Зайдя в историю, он быстро пролистал весь предыдущий день, стараясь не заострять свое внимание на том, на какие сайты заходила Кэтрин и ее муж, и остановился на предыдущий ночи. Что ж, билеты в Нью-Йорк или куда-либо еще с этого ноутбука не заказывали. Более того, никто даже расписание не просматривал. Впрочем, Закари нашел для себя в истории браузера кое-что поинтересней, чем сайт международного аэропорта Лос-Анжелеса.  
Крис и правда не купил себе билет на самолет, вместо этого он забронировал номер в отеле. В отеле, который был хорошо знаком им обоим. Это казалось даже забавным, Пайн не попытался исчезнуть, затерявшись в мегаполисе, или дернуть на острова, вместо этого он выбрал небольшую двухэтажную гостиницу, находившуюся в паре часов езды отсюда. Может, он хотел, чтобы его нашли? Чтобы их примирение прошло именно там? Заку идея нравилась, с этим местом были связаны едва ли не самые счастливые воспоминания. Крис ни за что бы не поехал туда, если бы по-прежнему злился, это просто… просто нелогично. Ссориться и выяснять отношения в их укрытии, в их номере с окнами, выходящими на дикий песчаный пляж, казалось просто невозможным.   
Представив, что Крис вот уже вторые сутки проводит там в одиночестве, Куинто решил не тратить время на раздумья и выехать сейчас же. Дело оставалось за малым, распрощаться с Кэтрин так, чтобы у нее и мысли не возникло позвонить брату и сообщить о его дальнейших планах.  
– Я поеду, ладно? – Закари заглянул на кухню, где Кэт, усадив сына за утренние мультики, продолжала готовить.  
– Даже не позавтракаешь?   
– Нет, спасибо, – он терпеть не мог все это показное гостеприимство.  
– Заказал билеты на ближайший рейс?  
– Вроде того, – уклончиво откликнулся Куинто. – Спасибо за то, что приютила.  
– Да ладно тебе, – она вздохнула и, немного подумав, добавила. – На самом деле, я хочу, чтобы у вас все наладилось.  
– Я тоже, – коротко бросил Закари и, желая избежать еще каких-то вопросов, поспешил вернуться наверх. Сборы ограничились тем, что он просто закинул в рюкзак зубную щетку и грязные вещи и, застегнув его, невесело усмехнулся. Полупустой рюкзак выглядел жалко. Если так пойдет и дальше, то в этой погоне за бойфрендом Куинто рисковал остаться без пара чистых носков.   
С другой стороны, путешествовать налегке всегда проще, особенно если передвигаешься без особого комфорта. Прикинув расстояние до отеля, Зак решил, что разумнее всего будет арендовать машину. Он, конечно, больше любил пригородный транспорт, поезда или электрички, в которых можно отдохнуть, подумать или отвлечься, уткнувшись в телефон или книгу, но сейчас каждый час был на счету.   
Спрашивать Кэтрин и тем самым давать ей повод для лишних вопросов не хотелось, так что, вытащив мобильный, Закари собирался найти адрес ближайшего пункта проката. Не успел он кликнуть по первой ссылке, как пришедшее смс свернуло окно браузера. _«Абонент доступен для звонка»_.  
Черт возьми, Крис наконец включил телефон или, что более вероятно, благосклонно реабилитировал бойфренда, убрав его из черного списка. Что ж… как раз вовремя. Это давало Заку надежду на то, что поездка в Неваду увенчается успехом.   
Боясь в очередной раз все испортить и «спугнуть» Криса, он не стал тут же названивать, предпочтя обойтись одним сообщением:   
_«свяжись со мной, как только посчитаешь это возможным»_


	3. Время просвета и время пути

_Лафлин, штат Невада. 16 июня_

К тому моменту как впереди показались заветные таблички «Добро пожаловать в Неваду» и «Тихоокеанский часовой пояс», Закари уже успел безумно вымотаться. Он не раз пожалел о том, что не откликнулся на предложение Кэт и не позавтракал, сейчас сгодилась бы даже та дрянь, что подают в закусочных на заправках. Четыре часа за рулем давали о себе знать, Куинто мутило от голода, а все тело затекло. Интересно, Крис оценит его самопожертвование?  
Помнится, года два назад, когда они толком еще не знали, куда заведут их отношения, эта трасса казалась Закари дорогой, ну, как минимум, в ад. То было их первое совместное путешествие, и пока Пайн с преувеличенным воодушевлением расписывал прелести отдыха на берегу озера Мохаве, Зак поминутно грозился выйти из машины на ходу. Он изнывал от жары и скуки и клялся, что больше никогда не выберет себе в бойфренды парня из Калифорнии.  
Нужно ли говорить, что в тот день они так и не добрались до Мохаве? Доехав до Лафлина под ворчание Куинто, Крис затормозил у ближайшего отеля, заявив, что пока они оба не отдохнут, дальше никто не поедет. Зак мог сколько угодно закатывать глаза, придираться к безвкусному убранству и узким кроватям, но именно этот отель каким-то волшебным образом уберег их от разгорающейся ссоры. И не просто уберег… Этот уютный скромный номер стал тем местом, где они всегда были счастливы.  
Закари даже не удивился, когда, въехав в город, понял, что за те полгода, что он здесь не был, в Лафлине не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Если честно, Куинто вообще боялся застать на этом месте пустыню с гуляющим ветром и перекати-полем. В какую же тоску его вгоняли все эти южные городишки! Их безымянный отель, расположенный на берегу Колорадо, казался оазисом среди безжизненных прерий.  
Семейная пара, хозяева заведения, даже не сразу узнала в постояльцах людей, которых видела на экране, а узнав, заверила в том, что их секрет не будет раскрыт. Зак этому заявлению тогда не поверил, но потом, прикинув, решил, что они оставляют здесь гораздо больше денег, чем могли бы дать любопытные папарацци.   
– Мистер Фостер? – он окликнул хозяина, дремавшего за стойкой. – Добрый день.  
– О, Мистер Куинто, – мужчина растерянно глянул на посетителя. – Желаете снять номер?  
– Мне как обычно 204, если можно?  
– Конечно, – хозяин отеля нырнул под стойку за журналом. Найдя нужную страницу, он сверился с данными, а потом неуверенно глянул на постояльца. – Я понимаю, что лезу не в свое дело, но в этот раз вы… по-отдельности?  
– Увы, – Закари пожал плечами, не глядя заполняя простую анкету. – Так уж вышло. Графики не совпадают, вырвался, как только смог, – он не собирался посвящать мистера Фостера в тонкости их с Крисом отношений. Это действительно было не его дело, хотя… судя по неловкому молчанию, мужчина знал гораздо, гораздо больше.   
– Мистер Пайн выехал еще с утра.  
– С утра? – Заку потребовался весь его актерский талант, чтобы скрыть разочарование. Выходит, Крис его не ждал в Лафлине, надеясь на скорое примирение. Более того, он все еще не хотел видеть бойфренда. – Да, точно, – натянуто улыбнулся Куинто, рассчитывая на то, что хозяин клюнет на это. От чего-то не хотелось, чтобы слухи об их размолвке распространялись, пусть даже и на территории отдельно взятого отеля. – Я задержался на пару дней, моя вина, – он наигранно стукнул себя по лбу. – У Криса съемки… Вырваться на денек и то удача. Я, пожалуй, все-таки сниму номер, с дороги нужно передохнуть.   
– Разумеется, – мистер Фостер с облегчением протянул ключ от их номера. – Приятного отдыха.  
Толкнув знакомую дверь на втором этаже, Зак погрузился в непривычную, давящую тишину, разбавляемую разве что жужжанием старенького кондиционера. Номер, всегда казавшийся таким уютным, без Криса потерял весь свой романтический флер и стал просто скромной комнатой в ветхом захолустном отеле.   
Теперь Куинто действительно не знал, что ему делать дальше. В конце концов, это не шпионский детектив, чтобы Пайн оставил какие-то метки, знаки, по которым можно было бы продолжать поиски. Хотя даже если бы он их и оставил, номер уже давно прибрали, и теперь ничто в нем не говорило о присутствии Криса. Разве что эти стены помнили все…

***

_20 недель назад_

Обычно Зак с воодушевлением хватался за идею совместного отдыха, особенно если инициатором этой идеи был Пайн. Но, увы, в этот раз предложение бойфренда провести несколько дней наедине было воспринято без должного энтузиазма. Слишком уж это смахивало на неудачную попытку загладить вину.   
Закари согласился на эту поездку, только потому что ему осточертело сидеть с родителями Криса без возможности прикоснуться к нему. Черт, да они там даже поругаться толком не могли! Невысказанные претензии так и висели в воздухе, и по мере того как они приближались к границе Невады, атмосфера в автомобиле сгущалась, грозясь разразиться настоящим скандалом.  
Сжав зубы, Куинто старался держать все остроты при себе, а вот Пайну, видимо, доставляло какое-то извращенное удовольствие балансировать на грани.  
– Тебе не душно? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался он. Несмотря на то, что Крис сам обливался потом, стекла в машине были подняты. Жаловаться на жару полагалось Закари.  
– Представь себе, – он скривился, не поддаваясь на провокацию. В любой другой паре такие «испытания» друг друга казались бы идиотизмом, но и Крис, и Зак идеально играли свои роли.  
Пройдя череду испытаний, включающую в себя ненавистную бойфрендом радиостанцию, поминутную проверку новостной ленты и единственную закусочную с веганскими бургерами, у которой автомобиль даже не притормозил, они все-таки добрались до своего отеля. В волшебство Закари не верил лет так с семи, но почему-то надеялся, что стоит им зайти в 204-ый номер, все обиды и недомолвки разом забудутся.  
Заселившись, Куинто, игнорируя их обычную договоренность, первым ринулся в душ. После четырех часов, проведенных в душной машине, майку можно было выжимать. Встав под прохладную воду, он блаженно прикрыл глаза, понимая, что ему так никогда и не удастся проникнуться эстетикой западного побережья. Все эти идеальные тела, белозубые улыбки, выгоревшие на солнце волосы… И, конечно же, отцовские кабриолеты, позволяющие идеальным телам не потеть в душных салонах, а волосам развиваться на ветру.  
Передернув плечами, Закари постарался выбросить из головы все мысли и расслабиться под прохладными струями. Почувствовав, как затекшие мышцы наконец расслабляются, он потянулся и довольно застонал.  
– Эй, я же вроде только зашел? – Куинто вздрогнул, услышав за спиной наигранно обиженный голос Пайна.  
– Блять, ты меня напугал, – он дернулся, при этом забрызгав бойфренда водой.  
– Не очень-то верится, – Крис многозначительно глянул на обнаженное тело.   
– С каких это пор в тебе проснулись задатки вуайериста? – Закари вздернул брови, даже не думая прикрыться. Зачем? Стесняться друг друга они отучились уже очень давно.  
– Все гораздо прозаичней, – Пайн улыбнулся, стягивая футболку. – После тебя не остается ни капли воды. Думаешь, почему ты всегда ходишь в душ вторым?  
С этими словами он стащил с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами и, не дожидаясь приглашения, залез под душ.  
– Я буквально физически чувствую осевшую на коже пыль, как будто… Ай, линзы! Снять забыл! Ну все, теперь придется остаток уикенда ходить в очках…  
Закари слушал поток болтовни бойфренда в полуха, откровенно любуясь крепкими бедрами, поджарым животом со светлой дорожкой волос, плечам, которые для новой роли пришлось подкачать, что на его вкус было абсолютно лишним…  
– Знаю, знаю, – перехватив взгляд Куинто, Крис почему-то стушевался. – Режиссер меня убьет. Нужно в зал походить, а то в праздники совсем на это забил, – он говорил вполне серьезно и даже… обеспокоенно. – Теряю форму.   
– Не говори глупостей, меня не возбуждает гора мышц, – Закари потянулся за полотенцем и вылез из ванны, давай Пайну нормально ополоснуться.  
– Только не говори, что не воспользовался возможностью прижаться ко мне, потому что тебе не нравится…  
– Я просто в восторге от твоей задницы, – поспешил реабилитироваться Куинто.   
– Завуалированное предложение? – Крис прищурился, испытующе глядя на бойфренда.   
– На самом деле нет, – отшутился Зак. – Хотя если тебе по душе предложение заказать ужин в номер…  
– Бургеры и крылышки? Это диверсия?  
– Раскусил, – Закари рассмеялся, сделав шаг назад, чтобы дать Крису выйти из душа.  
– Тогда завтра на пробежку… Ай, Куинто! – Пайн неуклюже взмахнул руками, когда бойфренд притянул его к себе – …по пляжу. Я смотрел погоду, будет пасмурно, как ты любишь.  
– Знаешь, что я еще люблю? – Зак прижался ближе.  
– О, кажется, я это даже чувствую.  
– Фу, как пошло звучит, – Куинто потянул бойфренда в сторону комнаты. – Надеюсь, это не реплика из твое новой роли? – он продолжал подталкивать Криса вперед, пресекая все пути к отступлению, пока тот, охнув, не ударился о кровать.  
– А что, ревнуешь? – Пайн, ухмыльнувшись, упал на покрывало, раскинув руки в стороны. Ни разу не сексуально, но… у Зака все равно голова шла кругом. Раз от раза он убеждался в том, что его возбуждает не только красивое тело или чувство обладания, нет. Они с Крисом были связаны на более глубоком уровне.   
– Нет, просто не хочу, чтобы ты снимался в каком-нибудь дерьме, – за едким тоном он безуспешно пытался скрыть свое нетерпение. Безумно хотелось коснуться влажной, обнаженной кожи, прижаться, провести по ней языком…  
– Эй, ты еще здесь? Иди ко мне, – Крис поднялся на локтях и потянул Зака за руку.  
– Дай мне минуту, – тот аккуратно высвободился из хватки бойфренда и, радуясь тому, что им не нужно снимать одежду, развернулся и, быстро нашарив в рюкзаке смазку, вернулся к Пайну.  
Прижав бойфренда, он тут же впился в его губы, увлекая в медленный тягучий поцелуй. Им некуда было спешить и, даже зная, что Пайн с ума сходит от темных пятен, остающихся на его теле после поцелуев-укусов, Зак старался сдерживать себя, растягивая удовольствие.  
А вот Крис медлить даже не думал. Тихо постанывая в губы любовника, он принялся подаваться вверх, задевая набухшим членом живот Закари.  
– Эй полегче, – Куинто несильно шлепнул бойфренда по бедру, призывая успокоиться. Ему нравилось, как, дорвавшись до тела, Крис теряет всю свою обычную скованность и полностью отдается, обещая выполнить едва ли не любую просьбу, но… Закари старался не злоупотреблять этой маленькой слабостью партнера, предпочитая думать, что они находятся в равных уважительных отношениях, где никому не нужно умолять вставить себе. Для такого годились мальчики на одну ночь, а не постоянный бойфренд. – Прекрати вертеться.  
– Доволен? – огрызнулся Крис.  
– Вполне, – Куинто улыбнулся и, оставляя короткие поцелуи на ключицах, груди и поджаром животе, спустился ниже, замерев меж разведенных ног Криса. Тот, кажется, даже задержал дыхание, когда Зак, выдавив немного смазки, коснулся его входа.   
Долгой подготовки им не требовалось, и когда Куинто толкнулся в бойфренда сразу же двумя пальцами, тот уверенно обхватил собственный член и, несколько раз проведя по нему, принялся насаживаться на растягивающие пальцы, коротко постанывая.  
– Все нормально?  
– Господи, Зак, конечно, – Пайн откинулся на подушку, прикрыв глаза. – Пожалуйста, продолжай.   
Такое доверие всегда подкупало, по крайней мере в постели они достигли идеального взаимопонимания. Отстранившись, Закари добавил еще смазки и подался вперед, осторожно войдя в Криса. Почувствовав жаркую тесноту чужого тела, он замер на несколько секунд наслаждаясь ощущениями, и лишь потом толкнулся глубже. Раньше Куинто верил в то, что секс с одним партнером может наскучить или потерять искру, но Пайн, отдавая всего себя, раз от раз развенчивал этот миф.   
– Можешь двигаться, я хочу… Ох… – Крис скрестил ноги на пояснице любовника, притягивая его еще ближе.  
– Тшшш, расслабься, – Зак коротко поцеловал бойфренда и, выполняя его просьбу, принялся двигаться, сначала медленно, как бы раскачиваясь. Плавные, короткие толчки и размеренный ритм позволили Пайну наконец перестать думать и просто подмахивать Закари. Войдя на всю длину, тот замер в попытке продлить удовольствие.   
Услышав в ответ протяжный стон, он подхватил Пайна под колени и наконец дал себе волю, Ускоряясь с каждым толчком Зак буквально втрахивал бойфренда в матрас, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как того выгибает дугой и едва ли не трясет. Было ясно, что Крис уже близок.  
Обхватив его член Куинто, в несколько движений довел партнера до оргазма. Тот кончил с протяжным стоном, забрызгав спермой и кулак любовника, и собственный живот.  
– Ты сейчас весь отель перебудишь, – Зак рассмеялся, уткнувшись Пайну в сгиб между плечом и шеей.  
– Плевать, – тот никак не мог отдышится, и, кажется, многозначительный взгляд хозяина, на который они наткнутся завтра утром, волновал его меньше всего. – Сам говорил, что тебе нравится, когда я… не сдерживаюсь.  
– Нравится, – в отличие от Пайна Закари не был настроен на болтовню, по крайней мере до тех пор пока не получит такую желаемую разрядку. – Кое-что мне тоже, кстати, нравится.  
Ухмыльнувшись, он вышел из Криса и, подтянувшись выше, прижал его коленями к кровати, садясь на грудь. Напряженный член мазнул Пайна по лицу и больше никаких «указаний к действию» бойфренду не понадобилось.   
Зак низко застонал, когда Крис послушно обхватил головку члена губами и расслабил горло, пропуская тот глубже. Упершись ладонями в стену, Куинто чуть приподнялся, толкаясь глубже, задевая стенку горла... Он шумно дышал, открывал рот в беззвучных стонах, восхищаясь тем, с какой готовностью принимает его Крис.   
Надолго его правда не хватило. Пайн намеренно плотнее сжал губы на члене, заставляя Закари кончить.

***  
Стены действительно помнили многое, и все эти воспоминания не несли за собой успокоения. Наоборот, прокручивая все их счастливые уикенды в отеле, Зак загнал себя в клетку. Не желая торчать в номере, где каждая мелочь ассоциировалась с Пайном, он спустился вниз и около часа просидел в гордом одиночестве в маленькой комнатке, где каждое утро гостям накрывали завтраки и где можно было в любое время заказать себе еду. Собственно, это Куинто и сделал. Сейчас напротив него не сидел Крис, ни перед кем не требовалось держать марку и можно было, не оправдываясь, заказать себе жареных ребрышек. Закари всегда мечтал их здесь попробовать, честно веря в то, что готовит их сама хозяйка, но ставшее с годами весьма мнимым вегетарианство и подколки бойфренда по этому поводу, не давали этого сделать. А сейчас… ну кто его остановит?  
Надеясь, что вместе с разыгравшимся аппетитом к нему придут и какие-нибудь идеи по поводу сложившейся ситуации, Зак старался понять, что от него ждет Крис и что делать дальше. Кроме банального предположения, что в Нью-Йорк тот теперь точно не вернется, в голову ничего не шло.  
После ужина Куинто разрешил себе выкурить пару сигает на террасе, выпил вина и даже прошелся до прачечной для постояльцев, но… ни никотин, ни алкоголь, ни рутинные дела вариантов ему не подкинули.  
Бродить словно призрак по коридорам отеля всю ночь и пугать своим видом припозднившихся постояльцев, Зак не собирался. Рано или поздно все равно бы пришлось возвращаться в номер.   
Скинув ботинки, он вытянулся на кровати и, прежде чем снова позволить себе рефлексировать, потянулся за телефоном. На восточном побережье была уже глубокая ночь, но, пользуясь статусом «друга с разбитым сердцем», Куинто все-таки решил связаться с Фионой. Не столько ради того, чтобы спросить совета насчет дальнейших действий или излить душу, сколько чтобы предупредить о затянувшемся «путешествии» и попросить еще пару дней присмотреть за животными.  
– Конечно я помню о существовании Гарольда. То, что он меня презирает, не значит, что я его не кормлю! – урезонила его девушка в ответ на вполне справедливое замечание. Кот предпочитал прятаться по углам и плохо шел на контакт, так что уже не раз Куинто сталкивался с тем, что кто-нибудь из друзей или специально нанятый человек просто забывал о нем. – Я готова позаботится о твоих псах еще пару дней, не благодари. Ваше примирение с Крисом… затянулось?  
– Вроде того, – усмехнулся Закари. Наверняка Фиона и представить не могла, куда его занесло в погоне за бойфрендом. – Хочешь угадать, где я?  
– В аэропорту? Допустим, летите на острова? – навскидку бросила девушка.  
– Холодно.   
– На ночном пляже Лос-Анджелеса?  
– Теплее, но нет.  
– Окей, сдаюсь. Выкладывай.  
– В Неваде, – Зак затаил дыхания, ожидая ее реакции.  
– В Неваде? – эхом переспросила Фиона. – Серьезно? Что ты забыл в этой дыре?  
– Ты только что оскорбила целый штат.  
– Плевать! Какого черта тебя туда занесло?  
– Ты знаешь все мои мотивы, – расплывчато ответил Куинто.  
– А ты не подпись для инстаграма придумываешь! – она с минуту молчала. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь что делаешь.  
На это ответить Зак ничего не мог. Неопределенность давила, нужно было что-то решать и причем срочно. А вместо этого он сидел, подогнув ноги, на кровати, проверял новостные ленты, отвечал кому-то… Крис ускользал все дальше. При этом Куинто даже предположить не мог, куда на этот раз двинулся бойфренд. Более того, он даже не знал, за что зацепиться.  
 _«сижу в нашем отеле. один»_ , – не то чтобы Закари думал, что Крис тут же скинет свои координаты, но надеялся хотя бы получить ответ. Сообщение, конечно, пришло, только вот не от Пайна.  
 _«Не забудь о следующей неделе»_  
Куинто не был так зависим от своего агента, стараясь поддерживать с ним демократичные отношения, но некоторые обязательства и договоренности все равно имели место быть. Пропасть неизвестно куда на несколько дней – эгоистичный и инфантильный поступок. Несмотря на то, что эта неделя была у него свободна, агента стоило все-таки предупредить о внеплановых каникулах.  
Желая освежить память, Закари заглянул в свое расписание в планере. Слава богу, он ничего не просрочил! Вместо привычных «встреча в офц», «утверждение вопросов к интервью» или «переговоры с продюсером» в расписании значилось «поздравить Тима и Хелен».  
Свадьба… Черт! Неудивительно, что он про это забыл. Это были друзья Криса, одни из немногих, кто знал о его личной жизни, пригласившие их как пару на свою «грандиозную» свадьбу еще зимой. То есть позвали они, естественно, Пайна, на приглашении которого значилось «плюс один». Зак практически не общался с этими ребятами и знал их только через бойфренда, так что такая приписка совершенно не задела. Наоборот, он и сам не горел желанием лететь через пол страны, чтобы посмотреть на то, как чужие ему люди клянутся друг другу в любви до гроба, попутно окольцовывая себя с государством. Куинто тогда сразу объявил Крису, что тому придется поздравлять друзей самому. Под обиженный взгляд бойфренда пришлось даже забить напоминание себе в телефон, обещая сочинить самую правдивую легенду и выдать ее друзьям, попутно поздравив их.  
Пайн так готовился к свадьбе, выбирал и заказывал подарок, что с его стороны было бы странно пропустить торжество из-за идиотской ссоры с бойфрендом. Зак искренне надеялся, что Крис не затеял эти «догонялки» специально и не наслаждается сейчас игрой.   
Правда, чтобы убедиться в этом, нужно было выполнить главное условие – найти Криса. И если для этого придется нагло заявиться на свадьбу в роли нежеланного «плюс один»… Что ж, ради любви Закари совершал и более сумасшедшие поступки.


	4. Время на время меняться местами

_Майами, штат Флорида. 17 июня_

После многочасового перелета идея вломиться на чужую свадьбу уже не казалась такой блестящей. Для того, чтобы передумать, было достаточно времени, но сейчас он все равно сидел в такси, прижимая к себе уродливую вазу, купленную в аэропорту. Сам Зак за такой подарок навсегда занес бы гостя в черный список, хотя… его и так никто на это торжество не приглашал.  
Куинто красочно представлял, как они с Крисом испортят людям один из самых счастливых дней в жизни, омрачив его своими проблемами… Хотя Пайн бы никогда не позволил себе выяснять отношения при всех, тем более, большинство гостей даже не знало, что они вместе.  
Крис не мог так рисковать. Так что у Куинто имелся шанс воспользоваться его беспомощностью и затащить в какую-нибудь укромную комнату, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз, чтобы наконец объясниться.  
– Едем дальше или… – водитель, до этого подозрительно косившийся на странного пассажира, наконец не выдержал. Они уже около пятнадцати минут стояли у белой словно игрушечной ограды, за которой уже полным ходом шло торжество.   
– Я выхожу. Спасибо, – Зак протянул хмурому мужчине двадцатку. – Сдачи не нужно.  
– Ее и нет.  
– Окей, – сунув ему еще пару баксов, Куинто поспешно вышел из машины. Если в салоне он чувствовал себя более-менее спокойно и защищённо, то на улице, к своему удивлению, понял, что одновременно и предвкушает, и боится их с Крисом встречи. Что делать, если сейчас прямо перед ним промелькнет знакомая светлая макушка?  
– Извините, вы на церемонию? – к Закари подошел совсем юный парень в белом идеально посаженом костюме с ярко алым цветком в бутоньерке.   
– Да, – он кивнул молодому человек, не сразу поняв, чем заслужил удивленный или точнее шокированный взгляд. Сначала Куинто самодовольно решил, что мальчишка его просто узнал, но потом сообразил… Надо же было заявиться на свадьбу в таком виде, даже на фоне распорядителя он больше походил какого-нибудь путешественника или бродягу, чем на гостя, собирающегося посетить шикарную свадьбу! На контрасте с остальными мужчинами, всех как один затянутыми в светлые костюмы, он в своих шортах цвета хаки и майке, по меньше мере, выглядел глупо. Зак с опозданием подумал, что нужно было хоть надеть брюки, но в дороге он одевался максимально комфортно, а времени, чтобы сменить одежду, не нашлось. Куинто и так едва не опоздал к началу церемонии.  
– Нужно поспешить, невеста вот-вот пойдет к алтарю, – тут же подтвердил его мысли распорядитель. – Я могу проводить вас?  
– Конечно, я только с самолета, – Закари виновато улыбнулся, не понимая, зачем вообще оправдывается. – Не думал, что приду и что мне оставили место.  
– Конечно оставили, – мальчик заметно напрягся, видимо, все-таки опасаясь, что стульев на всех не хватит. – Могу я взять ваше приглашение?  
– Я пришел как «плюс один», – Куинто терпеть не мог подобные обозначения. Как будто нельзя напечатать несколько дополнительных карточек! – Это проблема?  
– Разумеется нет, – распорядитель вместо того, чтобы заглянуть в какую-нибудь папку, достал смартфон, с помощью которого, видимо, и координировал все свои действия. Похоже, технологии завладели и таким консервативными мероприятиями вроде свадеб. – Ваша фамилия, пожалуйста?  
– Куинто.  
– Все в порядке, мистер Куинто. Пройдемте, пожалуйста.  
Ловя на себе странные взгляды, Зак надеялся, что его как не самого ожидаемого гостя посадят подальше от алтаря, но нет… Распорядитель указал на вполне хорошее место рядом с какой-то дамой в Шанель. Отсюда было прекрасно видно свадебную арку и подружек невесты, столпившихся поодаль в одинаковых платьях. Раз они уже заняли свои позиции, значит, до начала церемонии осталось совсем немного. Закари приподнялся, стараясь разглядеть первый ряд, где сидели родственники и самые близкие друзья пары. Крису отводилось место где-то среди них, но... там его не было, и это настораживало. Зак точно знал, что бойфренд не пропустит торжество, к которому так готовился. Он даже не сомневался.  
В какой-то момент Куинто хотел покинуть отведенное место и пройтись вдоль рядов. Черт возьми, он бы так и поступил, повесив на себя ярлык местного сумасшедшего, если бы не заиграла музыка, а жених бы не сделал шаг к алтарю.   
Закари никогда не любил пафосных и официозных празднеств. Словосочетание «свадьба в Майами» ассоциировалось у него с шампанским, льющимся рекой, девицами в пляжных коротких платьях непременно с венком на голове и лоснящимися и от пота и духоты лицами.  
Что ж, эта церемония только подкрепила мнение Зака о бессмысленности данного мероприятия. Да, подружки невесты были одеты в симпатичные туалеты, прикрывающие колени, а на гостей не стали надевать цветочные гирлянды, но в остальном… Дорожка от дома до алтаря, усыпанная лепестками, дети, выряженные наподобие ангелков, наверняка, трехэтажный торт - все это выглядело банально и отчасти даже безвкусно. Хотя мечтай о таком Крис, Закари, наверное, согласился бы. Правда так далеко они еще не заходили.  
К счастью, сама церемония бракосочетания прошла достаточно быстро, и как только невеста с женихом отошли от алтаря, гости разом ринулись к ним. Зак был уверен, что Пайн поздравит друга одним из первых, но среди подошедших его по-прежнему не оказалось.  
Куинто не верил, что из-за их ссоры Крис пропустил свадьбу, он ведь не знал, что бойфренд приедет за ним! В конце концов, если даже и так, Пайн должен был как-то объяснить свое отсутствие Тиму.  
Оставив свой уродливый подарок в общей куче, Куинто направился к жениху с невестой… Точнее к молодоженам. Прорваться к ним было не так уж просто, все щелкали камерами, восхищались парой и совали им свои букеты. Когда очередь наконец дошла на Закари, на лицах новобрачных читалось неподдельное удивление. Трудно было сказать, рады ли они видеть его на своей свадьбе…  
– Зак, ничего себе! – после секундной заминки, жених притянул его к себе и похлопал по спине. – А мы и не думали, что ты приедешь, – Куинто аж передернуло от этого «мы». Он всегда уверял себя, что никогда не будет так обобщать и отвечать и за себя, и за партнера.  
– Поздравляю. Букета у меня нет, но подарок я уже положил…  
– Неважно, – Тим улыбнулся, видимо, желая снизить градус напряжения. Правда старался он один. Зак думал как бы побыстрее перейти к интересующей его теме, а новоиспеченная жена… Он вообще сомневался, что та умеет разговаривать.  
– Тим, мне ужасно неудобно, но… могу я тебя отвлечь на пару минут? – Куинто покосился на девушку, чтобы убедиться, что она не станет протестовать.  
– Да… конечно, – он, кажется, сразу смекнул, к чему ведет Закари. – Думаю, Хелен потерпит пару минут без меня.  
«Следующие несколько лет она будет мечтать о такой фразе», – про себя съязвил Зак, но омрачать праздник молодоженам, естественно, не стал.   
– Не ожидал тебя увидеть, – честно признался Тим, когда они поднялись на террасу.   
– Как видишь, я и сам не ожидал, – он обвел себя руками, мол, чувак, разве похоже, что я собирался на свадьбу? – Сел на самолет в последний момент.  
– Мне нужно спросить почему?  
– Из-за Криса.  
– Окей, – Тиму явно не нравилось, куда вел их разговор. – У него все в порядке?  
– Нет, судя по тому, что он сейчас не веселится на свадьбе.  
– Он был здесь, – парню явно не хотелось сдавать друга. – У вас, судя по всему, что-то случилось, но это не мое дело. Правда, – он неловко хлопнул Зака по плечу. – У меня тут вроде как самый счастливый день в жизнь.   
– Я все понимаю и все же… Ты в курсе где, он сейчас? Я надеялся увидеть его среди друзей жениха.  
– И я, – Тим невесело усмехнулся. – Крис позвонил мне дня три назад, извинился и сказал, что не сможет остаться на церемонию, но на мальчишнике обязательно будет. Мальчишник это святое. Я его встретил вчера в аэропорту, потом мы с парнями поехали в клуб, потом в загородный дом к Робу, ох, что там творилось… – он осекся. – В общем, утром его проводил, Крис сказал, что у него какие-то срочные дела здесь, а потом работа… Хотя какая работа в таком состоянии? Он все утро проходил в темных очках…  
– Не сказал, куда именно поедет? – перебил Зак.  
– Я не спрашивал, зная вашу работу, предпочитаю не лезть с лишними расспросами, – Тим пожал плечами. – Крис не из тех, кто сочиняет легенды лишь бы не приезжать на свадьбу, – Закари посчитал это шпилькой в свой адрес, но промолчал. – Так или иначе не переживай сильно, с ним все в порядке. Повесились лучше.  
Куинто ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону натянутого поодаль от алтаря палантина. Под ним собралась уже целая толпа, дожидающаяся запропастившегося жениха.  
Оставшись один, Зак поплелся к столикам, намереваясь пропустить стаканчик-другой. Идей у него пока все равно не было ровно как и настроения оставаться на свадьбе. Ну что здесь делать без Криса? Следовало вообще, прежде чем заявляться сюда, позвонить Тиму и расспросить его обо всем, тем самым избежав неловких взглядов гостей и лишних переживаний. Хотя… в этой бессмысленной погоне за бойфрендом Закари все больше убеждался в том, что он просто наказывает себя. Другой бы уже давно бросил эту идею и вернулся домой или хоть дозвонился бы до бойфренда… Но Зак не хотел неловких признаний по телефону, подобные сцены всегда казались фальшивыми. И Пайн мог говорить что угодно, но он любил красивые жесты и красивые поступки, поэтому наверняка посчитал бы извинение по смс невиданной пошлостью.   
Сидя в одиночестве за столом с бокалом шампанского и смотря на танцующие пары, Закари чувствовал себя как никогда одиноко. А ведь он заранее знал, что ничем хорошим идея с этой свадьбой не обернется. 

***

Ночной Бруклин действовал на Зака успокаивающе. Свежий воздух, моросящий дождь, люди совершенно разных национальностей… Он сливался с городом, наконец расслабляясь после напряженного дня. Обычно Куинто старался гулять с собаками прямо перед сном, оставляя весь накопившийся негатив на безлюдных тропинках. Вместе с псами он проходили круг по парку, а на обратном пути частенько останавливался у фургончика с уличной едой. Фастфуд и Нью-Йорк вещи по истине неразделимые!  
Крис сейчас готовился к роли и старался ограничивать себя в пище, но Зак точно знал, что каждый раз, встречая их после прогулки, бойфренд ждет, что он протянет ему бумажный пакет с бургерами или такос. Идиотские жалобы по поводу недостаточно поджарого живота раздражали Куинто, но он готов был выслушивать их часами в обмен на тихие вечера, включающие в себя какое-нибудь дурацкое шоу по ТВ, и да… вредную для кубиков пресса еду.  
В этот раз он правда вышел слишком поздно и все фургончики были уже закрыты. На улице стояла отвратительная погода, и если бы не жалобные глаза Ноа, Зак вообще не вышел бы из квартиры. Уже возвращаясь с парка домой промокший и продрогший до костей, он увидел торчащий из почтового ящика уголок яркий бумаги. Куинто сначала подумал, что это какие-то рекламные буклеты или каталоги, но нет, это оказался конверт из плотного картона, раскрашенный акварельными цветами и, ей богу, едва ли не надушенный парфюмом!  
Но еще более странным показалось то, что адресовано письмо было Крису. То есть его отправила не какая-то поклонница или распиаренный фотограф, решивший пригласить звезду таким необычным способом. Ведь о том, что Пайн живет здесь, знал ограниченный круг лиц, и никому из них уж точно не пришло бы в голову рассылать письма. Если, конечно, Крис ничего не скрывал…  
– Ты быстро, – когда Зак зашел в комнату, бойфренд восседал на диване с мокрой головой и в огромном, банном халате. – Я еще даже Аббатство Даунтон не успел скачать.  
– Терпеть не могу исторические сериалы, – стянув кроссовки, Куинто прошел в гостиную. – Пригласи лучше своего тайного воздыхателя, хотя тайный… видимо, только для меня, – он ухмыльнулся, помахав пестрым конвертом под носом Криса. – Попался?  
Нужно было видеть Пайна в этот момент. Растрепанные волосы и съехавшие на бок очки как нельзя лучше сочетались с выражением колоссальной растерянности на лице. Такого хотелось не подкалывать, а обнять и уснуть, уложив себе под бок.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Крис заметно напрягся, и в какой-то момент Зак даже подумал, что его дурацкая шутка попала в цель.   
– А как ты еще объяснишь надушенное письмо на твое имя, Кристофер? Твой любовник, видимо, безумно романтичный парень.  
– Какой еще любовник, это не смешно! Кто-то знает наш адрес, знает, что я тут живу, а ты развлекаешься! – вот теперь на место растерянности пришла паника. – Ну-ка дай сюда! – подавшись вперед, он вырвал у Закари конверт и тут же, не церемонясь, вскрыл его, разорвав дорогую бумагу.  
– Я оказался прав? Мне ревновать? – теперь настала очередь Куинто нервничать. Бойфренд пялился на карточку, выпавшую из конверта, с какой-то совершено невообразимой, счастливой улыбкой.  
– Тим и Хелен женятся!  
– Тим…Тим и… Это тот, который..? – Заку потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить как выглядит хотя бы друг бойфренда, не то что его невеста. – У них же вроде все к тому и шло? Нет? – неуверенный вопрос был задан специально, чтобы подчеркнуть, что он понимает о ком идет речь.  
– Они уже целую вечность вместе, – Крис воспринял эту новость с какой-то необъяснимой радостью, будто это ему сделали предложение, а не этой… Хелен. – Они приглашают нас на свою свадьбу.  
– Свадьбу?   
– Они же-нят-ся, – медленно, будто для идиота повторил Пайн и тут же добавил. – В июне. Съемок у тебя нет.   
– Я не поеду, – наверное, слишком резко бросил Куинто, не успев даже запастись аргументами.  
– Как это? – бойфренд выглядел растерянно. – Нас же… пригласили.  
– Отлично, отошлем поздравительную открытку. Мы же не обязаны идти. То есть я же имею право голоса? – Зак улыбнулся, надеясь, что Крис поймет его. – Ты же знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Сам сказал, они давно вместе, так к чему весь этот фарс? Созывать знакомых и друзей со всего мира, чтобы окольцевать друг друга и привязать партнера к себе при свидетелях. Я серьезно, зачем заключать брак, если у вас детей не… Хотя и дети не причина, думаю, им плевать в курсе ли государство, что их родители спят с друг другом или нет.  
– Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал. В смысле, твоего мнения по поводу брака, – Пайн внимательно глянул на бойфренда. – Нас пригласили как пару, понимаешь?  
– И? Помнишь, мы ездили загород, тоже на свадьбу между прочим, и тоже как пара.  
– Та свадьба была от силы человек на сто. И вообще тот парень из твоей псевдопродюсерской компании не считается.  
– Потому что он не устроил торжество в Майами или потому что не потратил на него пару сотен тысяч? Ты сноб.  
– Вот и поговорили, – Крис обижено глянул на бойфренда.  
– Детка, я не понимаю, – Закари осторожно опустил руку на его плечо. – Ты же сам не хочешь афишировать наш отношения. Допустим, Тим твой друг, он в курсе, но там же будет и куча других людей…  
– Ты сам постоянно устраиваешь сцены по поводу того, что мы никуда вместе не выходим. Это тебе не светский прием и не премьера фильма, это свадьба, там будут люди, которые знают меня, люди в обществе которых я чувствую себя комфортно. Идеальное место… с этого можно начать, не думаешь? Людей будет достаточно, чтобы затерять среди них, но не так много, чтобы фотографии потом расползлись по всему интернету.   
– Начать? – это прозвучало… неожиданно. И почему Крис сразу не сказал, что _готов_ начать?  
– Ну… вроде того, – Пайна, казалось, смутило собственное заявление.  
– Я ждал, когда ты наконец скажешь это, – подойдя ближе, Зак благодарно уткнулся ему в макушку. – Обещаю, что подумаю над этим, но если серьезно…  
– Я понял, уговаривать тебя бесполезно, – Куинто с облегчением отметил, что в голосе Криса не слышалось обиды. – Ты же упертый.  
– Вроде того, – он чмокнул бойфренда в ухо. – Но я обязательно позвоню Тиму, чтобы тебе не пришлось оправдываться.  
– Я должен сейчас тебя благодарить за это? – Пайн скривился.   
– Можешь просто отсосать, – Закари шутливо двинул бровями.  
– Да пошел ты… – Крис потянулся к ноутбуку. – Лучше помоги выбрать подарок, я полагаюсь на твой вкус.  
– А вот и зря, – рассмеялся Куинто, прекрасно зная, что сейчас вместо совместного просмотра сериала его ждет нечто гораздо более нудное – просмотр десятка сайтов со всевозможными подарками. Хотя почему сейчас? Это наказание все равно было рассчитано на ближайшую пару месяцев.

***

Пара бокалов шампанского и экскурс в прошлое помогли Заку собраться и сделать хоть какие-то выводы из скупой информации, выданной Тимом. Честно говоря, сам бы он до этого не дошел. В последнее время они Крисом редко разговаривали, а если такое и случалось, то обоим было не до обсуждения работы.   
Закари знал, что бойфренд заключил контракт на какой-то очередной блокбастер, не претендующий ни на глубину, ни на философский смысл… Даже ожидаемые кассовые сборы, и те уже оставляли желать лучшего. Этот проект не нравился обоим, и, когда Пайн уезжал на съемки, они умудрились даже поссориться по этому поводу. Куинто не хотел, чтобы тот растрачивал талант, ударяясь в коммерческие проекты, на что бойфренд резонно замечал, что кто-то из них должен зарабатывать, а не отдавать всего себя на театральных сценах или в арт-хаусе, не приносящем абсолютно никакой прибыли.   
Естественно, когда Криса вызвали на досъемки, они оба, не сговариваясь, предпочли не обсуждать это. Почему-то только сейчас стало ясно, что искать Пайна в Западной Вирджинии, ну… как минимум логично. Куинто мысленно выругался. Блять, интересуйся он чуть больше жизнью и карьерой бойфренда, то полетел бы туда сразу и спокойно дождался его там.   
Хотя на самом деле стоило уже признать, что все, что он делал, Зак делал ради себя. Это было скорее наказание, чем попытка извиниться. Потраченные деньги, время и силы не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, в каком он раздрае он находился. В дороге, в погоне за Крисом думать об этом было некогда и, наверное, именно по этому Закари и не возвращался домой. Ему требовалась цель, в четырех стенах он бы либо запил, либо умом тронулся.   
Успокоение мог принести только разговор с Крисом, но звонить ему Куинто не собирался. Он отправил бойфренду уже несколько десятков сообщений, но ни на одно так и не получил ответа. Если бы Крис однажды все-таки поднял трубку, то наверняка скинул бы вызов, только почуяв разгорающуюся ссору, а этого Закари не хотелось. Он хотел диалога.   
И черт возьми, этот диалог мог состояться уже сегодня! Рейсы в Вирджинию из Майами летали редко: один рано утром, другой буквально через час и еще одни ночной рейс. Зак был почти уверен в том, что сразу после бурного мальчишника Крис сесть в самолет не мог, тем более Тим упомянул еще какие-то дела в Майами, а, значит, вероятнее всего прямо сейчас бойфренд ждал посадки в аэропорту. У Закари появился призрачный шанс успеть перехватить его.   
С другой стороны, со съемок Пайн не мог подорваться и уехать по своему желанию, а найти его на площадке не составляло труда. Устраивать сцену в зале ожидание было ничем не лучше, чем выяснять отношения в кинопавильонах или гримерке. Куинто в отличии от Криса и раньше свидетели волновали мало, а сейчас ему и вовсе стало плевать.   
У Пайна был шанс встретиться мирно, без чужих, любопытных глаз в захолустном отеле или в собственном укрытии под присмотром старшой сестры… но он предпочел другой вариант.  
Перехватив сочувствующий взгляд Тима, Куинто передернул плечами, вот уж жалеть никого точно было не нужно. Он бы сам высказал свои соболезнования молодоженам, сегодня крепко привязавшим себя друг к другу, если бы уже не опаздывал на самолет. Кивнув Тиму, Зак спешно покинул свадьбу, оставив за спиной только-только разошедшееся торжество.   
Поймать такси в пригороде Майами оказалось не так просто, драгоценное время утекало, и только забравшись в пропахший дымом салон и вытащив телефон, Закари облегченно вздохнул, билет на нужный рейс нашелся в считанные секунды. Правда на этом удача иссякла. Он как мог подгонял водителя и в итоге загнал их в ужасную пробку на узком мосту. В Нью-Йорке Куинто бы выскочил из машины и тут же спустился в метро… Но нет, это гребаная Флорида, в которой Заку похоже было суждено задержаться еще на сутки.   
Осознав, что снова упустил бойфренда, он зло выругался и пнул валяющийся под сиденьем рюкзак, напугав тем самым водителя. Сколько можно?! Достав мобильный из кармана, Куинто сначала хотел заказать новый билет, но, плюнув на все условности, набрал номер Криса. Ну что он терял?   
Естественно, Пайн не поднял трубку. Ну кто бы сомневался?! Даже на автоответчике звучал не знакомый, родной голос, а чертов механический скрежет.  
– Как же меня заебало гоняться за тобой, ты бы знал… Может скажешь, почему я снова заказываю билет и еду черт знает куда, на минуточку, за своим бойфрендом? Хотя нет, не скажешь, ты же теперь не отвечаешь на мои звонки. Какого хера, Крис? Хватит уже мучить и меня, и себя! Я устал… – последняя фраза явно стала лишней. Закари осекся. – Ладно… я скоро буду, и тебе… тебе лучше меня дождаться.


	5. Время молчать, пока нас не застали

_Ричмонд, штат Западная Вирджиния. 18 июня_

На этот раз Закари был уверен, что наконец поймает Криса, непросто же так он летел в эконом-классе на пути в чертову Вирджинию! Можно сбежать от сестры, со свадьбы друга, но вот со съемок никуда не деться, особенно если ты ведущий актер. Тем более что Пайн относился к своей работе очень и очень серьезно и наверняка торчал на площадке с утра до ночи, шлифуя и без того сомнительный образ своего очередного «правильного» героя.   
Чем искать бойфренда по всему Ричмонду, логичнее было заявиться сразу на съемки, правда в этом и состояла сложность на первый взгляд идеального плана Куинто. С площадки куда легче уйти, чем попасть на нее, да еще и не имея специального пропуска. Будь ты хоть трижды оскаровский лауреат со своей звездой на Аллее славы, красную дорожку к чужому павильону никто тебе стелить не будет. Никому из режиссеров или актеров не хочется видеть посторонних, без конца сующих нос не в свое дело.   
Правда в ситуации Зака все было не так печально, в конце концов, он числился не просто актером из списка Б, но и продюсером со своей пусть и крошечной компанией. Ну какая ассистентка или гримерша устоит перед заманчивым предложением поучаствовать в сомнительной короткометражке? Да к тому же пару лет назад их с Крисом лица красовались на всех билбордах благодаря промо-кампании Трека, и каждый мало-мальски приближенный к актерской среде человек знал об их распиаренном бромансе.  
Так что в душном самолете по пути в Ричмонд Куинто успел придумать два, в общем-то, неплохих плана как, не вызвав шума, проникнуть на съемки бойфренда. Если на площадке не обнаружится знакомых, готовых пропустить его просто так, придется либо давить авторитетом, либо рассказывать сказки об их с Крисом эпичной «дружбе».   
Зак свято верил в успех этого сомнительного предприятия и в собственный дар убеждения. Правда испытывать его он предпочел все-таки на мелком персонале, шныряющем словно кошки от трейлер к трейлеру. Эти ребята, еще не избалованные вниманием, чуть ли не в рот заглядывали актёрам, бегали с поручениями, таскали кофе и, да, что самое главное, имели пропуск на площадку.   
– Извините, можно вас на секунду? – старясь не походить на какого-нибудь сумасшедшего, Зак поспешил к первой же девушке с висящим на шее бейджем, направляющейся к турникетам.  
– Никакой информации мы не предоставляем, по всем вопросам обращайтесь в пресс-центр, – не отрывая взгляда от планшета, протараторила ассистентка.  
– Я к вам по другом вопросу, – Закари натянуто улыбнулся, обращая на себя внимание.  
– Ой, мистер… – стоило ей поднять голову как раздражение тут же сменилось смущением. Пусть фамилию Зака она и не вспомнила, но хоть додумалась не назвать его Споком, а это уже неплохо.   
– Куинто, – великодушно подсказал Закари. – Я оказался в Ричмонде по делам продюсерской компании, сами понимаете, таланты есть и в провинциях, – он решил вывалить разом все свои козыри. – Посетил, кстати, офис и вашей кинокомпании, надеюсь, надо мной там не подшутили, сказав, что здесь Крис снимается?  
– Крис Пайн? – удивленно уточнила девушка. – Да, только вчера начались досъемки.  
– Я знаю, что такое обычно не практикуют, но я могу его… навестить?  
– Разумеется, – ассистентка улыбнулась. – За пределами съемочной площадки.  
Мысленно Закари даже похвалил ее. Надо же, так серьезно относится к работе, что не думая отказала даже известному актеру. Да еще и во встрече с не менее известным другом!   
– Увы, у меня вечером рейс, – сокрушенно вздохнул Зак. – Вы бы никак не могли мне в этом посодействовать, – он наконец глянул на бейджик, – Дорис?  
– Например, перезаказать вам билеты? – она кокетливо глянула на Куинто. Наверное, он переоценил собственную известность, раз ассистентка пыталась с ним заигрывать…  
– Для начала было бы неплохо все-таки попытаться устроить нам встречу с Крисом, – Заку уже надоело зубоскалить и подыгрывать девчонке, но оно того стоило. – Буду очень благодарен. Мы черт знает сколько не виделись. Думаю, Крис будет рад пообедать в компании старого друга.  
– Будет рад говорите? – она с сомнением глянула на Куинто.  
– Да, а что? Какие-то проблемы?   
– Нет, нет все в порядке, – Дорис поспешно протянула охраннику свой пропуск, а потом кивнула на Зака, как бы пропуская его. – Мистер Куинто, вы же понимаете, что меня могут за это уволить, да и не только за это… Так что будьте осторожней, пожалуйста.   
– Конечно, – Закари благодарно сжал ее плечо. – Спасибо за помощь.  
– Вам направо, к трейлерам, дожидайтесь мистера Пайна там. Скоро должен начаться перерыв, – она кивнула в сторону крытой площадки. – Только, прошу, не ходите туда, и если что…  
– Я не знаю вас, вы меня.   
Добравшись до трейлера, он устроился прямо на ступеньках. Солнце палило нещадно, и мало того, что Куинто чувствовал, как по его спине начинает стекать пот, так еще и экран телефона отсвечивал. Хотя с какой-то стороны это было даже хорошо. Не хватало только, чтобы бойфренд застал его уткнувшимся в смартфон, это уж точно не могло поспособствовать примирению…  
Хотя… чем дольше он ждал, тем больше сомневался в том, что это примирение вообще состоится.  
Закари так не волновался даже перед первыми кастингами! Мысли путались, пламенная речь все никак не хотела рождаться, и он вообще был не уверен в том, что сумеет сделать хоть шаг навстречу Крису.  
Минут пятнадцать вокруг не было ни души, видимо, съемки шли полным ходом. Но вот потом к трейлерам потихоньку потянулись люди. Гримеры, операторы, ребята из массовки… Зак боялся упустить Криса. Но, ей богу, как только тот появился на горизонте, Куинто буквально вцепился взглядом в знакомую фигуру. Уставший после рабочего дня, с нарисованными царапинами и в намеренно рваной одежде, бойфренд еле ноги переставлял. Закари было невыносимо тоскливо смотреть на его широкие, сутулые плечи, опущенную короткостриженую макушку и знать, что отчасти причиной такого состояния является он сам. Пайн считался профессионалом и любил свою работу, но когда в личной жизни разлад, даже роль мечты будет не в радость.   
В таком состоянии Крис явно был не способен на длинный разговор по душам, так что, не пытаясь в спешке допридумывать речь, Закари решил для начала перекинуться с ним хоть парой слов, извиниться и попытаться помириться.   
Но не тут-то было… Куинто мысленно проклял чертову пронырливую ассистентку, когда, вынырнув будто из ниоткуда, та подлетела к Пайну и принялась ему что-то втолковывать, тыча пальцем в сторону Зака. Что ж, обыграть свое появление как сюрприз уже бы не получилось, так что ничего не оставалось кроме как вперится в бойфренда взглядом и ждать чего угодно: какого-то жеста, улыбки или кивка головы, мол, поговорим в стороне. Но нет. Крис только подслеповато щурился и словно робот качал головой, наверняка даже не слушая Дорис.   
Пара минут тянулась будто вечность, и в какой-то момент Закари даже поверил в то, что их разговор действительно состоится, что Пайн подойдет к нему, но… Склонившись, тот что-то шепнул ассистентке, а сам, даже не удостоив бойфренда прощальным взглядом, развернулся и пошел в противоположную сторону. Куинто даже хотел было рвануть за ним, остановить, схватить за руку, развернуть к себе… Вот только, во-первых, Крис сам сознательно решил продолжить их и без того уже затянувшуюся мыльную оперу, а во-вторых… Не хватало только чтобы его вытурила с площадки охрана, а на утро газеты пестрили заголовками о «неслыханной выходке зазвездившегося актера».   
– Мистер Куинто, простите, вам придется немедленно покинуть съемочную площадку, – видимо, выполняя поручение Пайна, Дорис уже через пару секунд возникла перед ним, тыча в свой пропуск.  
– Но…  
– Проблемы по-прежнему никому не нужны, – она уперла руки в бока, и было очевидно, что тут уже не помогут ни увещевания, ни фальшивые актерские улыбки.   
Упертая девчонка, явно пойдет далеко в своей профессии, а вот Зак со своим псевдодетективным расследованием явно ошибся, не продумав каждую мелочь. Ну что ж, он нашел Криса и даже увидел его, но вот что делать дальше теперь совсем не знал.  
Выйдя с площадки и чуть подстыв, Куинто понял, что со всей этой погоней безумно вымотался и в итоге все равно остался брошенным. Он ненавидел жалеть себя, но с каждой минутой ощущение собственной никчемности усиливалось. Разве Зак не сам всегда говорил, что проблемы нужно решать по-взрослому? А что теперь? Гоняется за Крисом, точно зная, что тот не намерен с ним разговаривать, гоняется по Западной Вирджинии, мать ее!  
На этот раз он не собирался строчить Пайну смски или вычислять его отель и с безумным взглядом вваливаться туда… совсем нет. Пришло время послать все нахуй, взять тайм-аут и просто... да хоть напиться? Расслабиться и забыть о чертовом бойфренде на пару часов.  
Куинто думал, что отпустит себя, завалится в какой-нибудь бар, пропустит пару стаканчиков, а потом отправится в дорогой по местным меркам клуб и, кто знает, как закончится ночь? Правда на деле все оказалось куда прозаичней.  
После пары рюмок Заку хотелось лишь завалиться спать, никого не видеть и не слышать по крайней мере следующую пару суток. Пропасть со всех радаров, как это сделал Крис, просто взявший чемодан и сваливший из Нью-Йорка.   
Но, увы, судьба, кажется, имела на него зуб. Иначе как объяснить то, что смс, от которого Куинто еще неделю назад расплылся бы в счастливой улыбке, застало его в гребанном Ричмонде и именно в тот день, когда он наконец нагнал Криса? У проведения проблемы с чувством юмора и вселенная просто издевается? Что вообще можно ответить на негодующее _«Я так понимаю, мы больше не встретимся?»_?

***

_10 недель назад_

Закари обожал красные дорожки, пресс-конференции, интервью - одним словом, все то, что было связано с промоушеном фильма. Может, именно поэтому он и организовал, в общем-то, убыточную продюсерскую компанию. Но будучи честным с собой Куинто понимал, что продюсер из него никудышный, ну не может он держаться в тени, проталкивая лишь фильм и полностью игнорируя собственное имя. Закари нравилось появляться в костюме перед сотней камер или смотреть на то, как журналист ловит каждое его слово. Быть актером.  
В этом плане он никогда не понимал Криса и то, зачем тот всегда возводит вокруг себя стены: будь то сознательное бегство от всех соцсетей или красивая выдумка про перстень, который нужно надевать перед тем как собираешься сыграть роль самого себя на людях.  
Хотя иногда Заку хотелось украсть у бойфренда это кольцо и, нет, не выбросить в Гудзон, а нацепить на собственный мизинец. В основном, это касалось тех мероприятий, на которые приглашали просто для галочки: Нью-Йоркский марафон, благотворительная вечеринка, неделя моды или как сейчас презентация журнала.   
С утра у Куинто с агентом состоялся долгий и не очень-то приятный разговор, целью которого было убедить «зарвавшегося идиота» в том, что необходимо посетить презентацию юбилейного выпуска одного из модных журналов, для которого его угораздило сняться пару месяцев назад.  
Нет, фотосессией Закари был доволен, но вот подобные богемные вечера…  
Он откровенно скучал. Уже минут через пятнадцать поняв, что компанию на вечер здесь не найти, Куинто в одной руке зажал бокал шампанского, а в другой телефон. Ну кто его упрекнет? Официальные снимки сделаны, дежурные улыбки подарены… Разве что Кристофер? Зак без труда представлял, как в паре кварталов отсюда бойфренд ворчит и закатывает глаза, отвечая на очередную смс.  
 _«Продержался без телефона 15мин? На рекорд что-то не тянет»  
«Серьезно. Развлекайся»  
«Можешь даже позаигрывать с кем-то»  
«Вообще-то это была шутка»  
«С меня хватит. Я в душ»_  
Криса не хватило надолго, он поспешил ретироваться, бросив Закари в одиночестве прогуливаться вдоль своеобразной выставки. К юбилею журнал подготовил все свои лучшие развороты и обложки, развесив их по периметру зала. Проходя мимо них, можно было буквально почувствовать, как с течением лет менялась мода, но одно все-таки объединяло все эти снимки. Все как один они были эпатажными, нестандартными и, естественно, вдохновляющими.  
С братом-фотографом Куинто каким-то образом до сих пор умудрялся совершенно не разбираться в фотоискусстве. Оценивая лишь эстетическую сторону, он с трудом отличал грамотно выстроенный кадр от кадра, например, с заваленным горизонтом или чем там еще.  
Некоторые снимки цепляют, а не которые нет. Вот главный критерий.   
Например, фото парня, вцепившегося в узловатые ветки, будто не замечая шипов, вызывало у Закари вполне определенные ассоциации. Он никогда не считал себя религиозным, но сейчас так и хотелось надеть на голову юноши терновый венок. В сочетании с отофотошопленной фарфоровой кожей и спутанными волосами это смотрелось бы эффектно, в конце концов, религиозные аллюзии всегда в тренде, особенно если дело касается высокой моды.   
Тут вообще существовали свои законы красоты, которые иногда казались Куинто более чем сомнительными. В юношестве он привык видеть на обложках журналов идеальные, открытые лица и даже подумать не мог, что настанет время, когда его самого будут печать на разворотах, а мальчики вроде этого покорят Париж, Лондон или Милан. Нет, конечно, точенные скулы всегда в моде, но вот крупный для модели нос, брови вразлет, необычный разрез глаз… Зак не мог понять, чего в этом лице больше - новой азиатской красоты или классической европейской, но с уверенностью мог заявить, что такое сочетание смотрелось фантастически. Он взгляда от парня оторвать не мог.  
Какого же было удивление, когда, подняв голову, Куинто встретился взглядом с этими же глазами. Юноша с фотографии стоял прямо перед ним и без ретуши и выстроенного света он выглядел даже интересней. Синяки под глазами, нервности кожи, оказавшейся далеко не фарфоровой, и родинки делали его живым.  
– Это же вы? – Закари указал на фотографию, желая не столько подтвердить свои догадку, сколько завести разговор. Конечно, юный парень-модель не лучшая компания на вечер, но, во-первых, Куинто старался избегать стереотипов, особенно касающихся профессий, а во-вторых, это было всяко лучше, чем методично надираться, маскируя молчание бокалом. – Хорошая фотография.  
– Наверное, – коротко кивнул тот, не сразу сообразив, что обращаются к нему. – Раз ее выбрали для выставки, – голос звучал глухо и… пожалуй, слишком взросло, что совершенно не сочеталось с мальчишеской внешностью. – Это заслуга не моя, а фотографа.   
– Ты серьезно? Свою работу нужно ценить, – разница в возрасте позволяла Заку перейти на «ты» и раздавать советы, до которых парню, кажется, не было дела. – Тем более такую работу. Не каждому удается передать эмоции и энергетику одними только глазами. Я сам периодически снимаюсь для журналов и, если честно, кроме угрожающего взгляда ничего изобразить толком и не могу, – Куинто чувствовал себя дураком, распинаясь не пойми перед кем.  
– Если бы я этого не умел, то не получил бы работу, – юноша пожал плечами. – Я модель.   
– Серьезно? – наигранно удивился Закари. – А я думал, что актер… ну знаешь, что пригласили как меня, поучаствовать в фотосессии, поднять продажи.  
Куинто забавлял разыгранный спектакль, казавшийся неплохим развлечением, разбавляющим скучный вечер. Невооруженным глазом было видно, что этот молодой человек никакой не актер. Зак бросил это просто так, желая угодить парню. Даже не «склеить», а просто кинуть кость, проверить свои догадки. Поведется или нет?   
– Не то чтобы, – кажется, незнакомец раскусил его и… улыбнувшись, просто отошел. Сказать, что Зак был удивлен, значит ничего не сказать. Несколько минут он еще тупо стоял, пялившись на приглянувшееся фото и пытаясь сообразить – его только что мягко отшили? Мальчишка не выглядел избалованным вниманием, уж слишком зажато держался на людях, но… Куинто был уверен, что любой другой уже давно бы поплыл от комплимента, и сдаваться так просто не собирался. Тем более что эта игра в кошки-мышки казалась отличным способом разнообразить вечер.   
– Извини, это было глупо, – поступившись гордостью, Зак поплелся за парнем, занявшим место у барной стойки. – Мне казалось, такие приемы все еще работают, – он подарил ему свою самую лучшую, отрепетированную годами улыбку.   
На этот раз Куинто был честен, пару лет назад на такие ухищрения велись даже отъявленные натуралы. Особенно лет двадцати, особенно услышав заветное «актер».   
– Окей, – юноша смерил его удивленным взглядом, наконец позволив себе проявить эмоции. – Может, стоить попробовать на ком-то еще?  
– Ну уж нет, второго фиаско я не переживу, – Закари всплеснул руками, про себя жалея, что времена, когда можно было закадрить кого-то минут за десять давно прошли. – Я могу угостить тебя в качестве извинения?  
– В баре наливают бесплатно, – ухмыльнулся незнакомец. – Но, ладно. Только не в качестве извинения, ладно?  
– Отлично, – тут уже улыбка на лице Зака возникла сама собой. – Тогда за знакомство?  
– Мы с вами не знакомы, – подчеркнуто официально парировал парень, ясно давая понять, что ему все-таки не нравятся такие нелепые заигрывания со стороны мужчины.  
– Это не… Два мартини, пожалуйста! – Куинто лишь на секунду отвлекся на бармена. – Я не привык к таким мероприятиям и не особо ориентируюсь в том, как тут… завязывают знакомства. На коммерческих приемах все по-другому, а тут… богема. И люди другие, и темы для обсуждения тоже… Не в обиду будет сказано, но тоска смертная, – Закари скривился, принимая у бармена бокал и протягивая его парню.   
– Ничем помочь не могу. Для меня это лишь работа… обязательная часть программы, – тот обхватил бокал двумя пальцами и принялся гонять несчастную оливку туда-сюда. Куинто расценил это как признак волнения. – Зачем заводить знакомства, если с большинством людей больше не увидишься, а с другими… они на ином уровне, – пока что это стало самой длинной речью юноши за вечер. – Достаточно просто отработать обговоренное время и все – можно уходить, – он поставил нетронутый бокал на стойку и, заведя длинную темную прядь за ухо, наконец вскинул взгляд на Закари. – Кстати да, уже самое время. Приятно было… пообщаться.   
– Но… – Куинто рассеянно махнул рукой, испытывая какую-то странную радость от того, что ему удалось-таки достучаться и разговорить парня, пусть и ненадолго. – Мы и не выпили, и не познакомились… Я Закари, Закари Куинто.  
– Ага, под фото с вами написано, я посмотрел, – он смущенно улыбнулся. – Майлз Макмиллан.   
Зак еле сдержался от того, чтобы не задержать парня еще каким-нибудь глупым реверансом. Достаточно было и того, что он уже успел наговорить. Придя домой, Майлз точно будет пересказывать друзьям историю о том, как ловко сбежал, обставив незадачливого поклонника. Хотя почему сбежал? Кажется, кроме самого Куинто уход модели никто и не заметил… Из чего Закари сделал простой вывод: раз Майлз позволил себе уйти, когда вздумалось, то, значит, и его самого останавливать никто не станет.  
Тем более что официальная часть давно закончилась, и почти все представители богемы казались уже изрядно пьяными. Хотя не Куинто было их осуждать… Слоняясь по заполненному фотоснимками залу, он и сам набрался. Возвращаться в таком состоянии домой не хотелось, и следующие полтора часа он просто слонялся по Сохо, впитывая в себя волшебную атмосферу Нью-Йорка и прогоняя головную боль после шампанского вместе с образом юноши, застрявшим в его мыслях.   
– Ты рано, – Крис вместе с собаками встретил его в прихожей. Босой, помятый с огромной плошкой орехов – он представлял из себя комичное зрелище. – Вечер был настолько скучный?  
– Ну так, – Зак неопределенно повел плечами. – Судя по тому, что в десять ты уже в пижаме, дома сидеть не намного веселей.  
– Вообще-то я недавно приехал с переговоров и… Сразу предупреждаю, обсуждать их я не собираюсь… Настроение было ни к черту, так что решил порадовать себя десертом, – зевнув, он устроил голову на бедре усевшегося на диван бойфренда, – а потом вздремнул.   
– Вот так захватывающая история! – Зак шутливо встрепал ему волосы.  
– Эй, для человека три часа к ряду отбывающего повинность на модной тусовке ты выглядишь подозрительно счастливым, – перевернувшись, Пайн настороженно глянул на Куинто. – Только не говори, что принял мою шутку про заигрывание как руководство к действию.  
– Естественно. Разве может быть что-то лучше перепиха в туалете? Да еще и с разрешения собственного бойфр… Ай! Ты что творишь?! – Зак буквально подскочил с дивана, получив ощутимый тычок под ребра. – Думаешь, я мог с кем-то флиртовать, зная, что дома меня ждет такое сокровище?  
– Сокровище? Ты говоришь, как моя мама, – Крис рассмеялся и кивком указал на дверь ванной. – Может в душ?  
– Утром, ладно? Я знаю, что от меня пахнет сигаретами, парфюмом и еще не пойми, чем, но…  
– Звучит даже возбуждающе, – Пайн многозначительно двинул бровями.  
– Криииис, – Зак мягко улыбнулся, точно зная, что сейчас они находятся на той стадии отношений, когда не нужно искать место или урывать свободную минутку, чтобы заняться сексом.   
– Окей, ты знаешь от чего отказываешься, – бойфренд пожал плечами, не собираясь упрашивать или тем более принуждать его.  
– Поверь, утром все компенсирую. В двойном размере, – Куинто ухмыльнулся и, проводив Криса взглядом, отправился в спальню, чтобы тут же рухнуть на кровать.  
Казалось, что для того, чтобы отрубиться, стоит лишь коснуться головой подушки. Но не тут-то было. Отвернувшись к стене, Закари натянул одеяло и попытался засунуть, но тщетно. Он слышал как Крис вернулся из душа, как лег рядом, прижавшись к нему и уткнувшись носом в шею, как тихо засопел, в то время как сам Зак второй час к ряду тупо пялился в стену.   
Ночи, когда вроде бы хочется спать, а от выпитого картинка плывет перед глазами, но чертовы мысли не дают расслабиться, казались невыносимыми.  
Он соврал Крису. Пусть и не осознанно, но соврал. Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что там на презентации он флиртовал с тем парнем, с Майлзом. Назвать по-другому эти неловкие реверансы в сторону модели язык не поворачивался. И пусть это было не серьезно, только ради того, чтобы взбодриться, разбавить вечер… напомнить себе о былых временах, в конце концов… Смысл от этого не менялся.  
Он пытался заигрывать с мальчишкой-моделью и ему это понравилось.

***

Опрокинув в себя третий по счету стакан виски, Закари усмехнулся. Если и стоило напиваться, то тогда уж в честь почивших отношений, а не из-за дурацкого смс, пусть и вызывавшего странное тепло в груди. Разве не из-за этого он здесь? Не из-за странного трепета, возникающего всякий раз, когда кто-то на другом конце вспоминает о тебе? Правда раньше этим «кем-то» всегда был Крис, уехавший домой в Лос-Анджеле, в промо-тур или на очередные съемки…  
Вспоминать об этом сейчас явно не стоило. Видимо, между ними и правда установилась какая-то необъяснимая связь. Стоило только Куинто проделать путь от бара до ближайшей приличной гостиницы и завалиться в номер как телефон коротко звякнул.  
Сначала он подумал, что это Майлз решил произвести контрольный выстрел, но нет, на него это похоже не было… Дотянувшись до мобильного, Зак застонал, увидев от _кого_ пришло смс.   
_«Хватит меня преследовать. Я серьезно, это уже не нормально, Куинто»._  
Первые несколько минут после прочтения сообщения Закари даже не знал радоваться ему или со всей дури запустить телефоном в стену.   
Спустя пять долгих дней Крис наконец не выдержал и вышел на связь. Да, всего одно злое смс, хотя всё лучше, чем совсем ничего! Зак едва удержался от того, чтобы не набрать номер бойфренда, но это стало бы ошибкой. Пайн ни за что не поднял бы трубку, вместо этого решив, что задел Куинто за живое. Хотя на самом деле так и было.  
Впервые за время свой погони тот всерьез подумал о том, что может Крису это и правда не нужно? Что он как в старых мультиках «убегает» не для того, чтобы его поймали, а потому что действительно не хочет возвращаться. Такой расклад казался вполне реальным, но… Опускать руки и возвращаться в Нью-Йорк было уже поздно, уж слишком много сил Закари потратил, чтобы только увидеть Пайна.   
Что ж, хоть какой-то прогресс. Пусть бойфренд и не желал его видеть, они находились в одном городе, а, значит, пусть и ненадолго можно было позволить себе выдохнуть и расслабиться.  
Учитывая, что еще перед этим Закари изрядно набрался, для того, чтобы погрузиться в блаженное небытие и полностью отключиться от реальности, ему потребовалось лишь полбутылки мартини.  
Куинто не помнил, как отключился, зато на утро ему в голову пришел с десяток причин, почему так поступать не следовало. И самой существенной казалась та, что похмелье он уже давно не переносил так легко как в университетские годы. Но, увы, сейчас с раскалывающейся головой и подрагивающими руками оставалось лишь мириться. Впрочем, как и с каким-то образом разбитой вазой, осколки которой валялись на полу, кругленьким счетом из бара и… разрывающимся телефоном.  
– Да? – Куинто поспешно принял вызов, не желая, чтобы идиотская мелодия взрывала ему мозг.  
– Закари? Разбудила? – деловито поинтересовался женский голос по ту сторону. – В следующий раз предупредите меня перед тем, как снова захотите поиграть в мистера и миссис Смит. Мне нужно быть в курсе, понимаешь?  
– Нет, – честно ответил он и, отведя трубку от уха, додумался взглянул на экран. «Агент Криса (ЛА)». Черт, и что ей от него нужно? Естественно, Мелисса была в куре их отношений. Именно она занималась тем, что рядом с Пайном постоянно крутились хорошенькие девицы, заказывала ему билеты в Лос-Анджелес, и… как думал Зак, постоянно лезла в их отношения. Да-да, хороший агент должен знать больше чем духовник, но все-таки. – Может просветишь меня?  
– У меня нет времени на твои закидоны, – девушка устало вздохнула. – Дай трубку Крису, я не могу до него дозвониться.  
– Ничем помочь не могу, – Закари кинул взгляд на часы, пытаясь прикинуть сколько он проспал и когда последний раз видел бойфренда. – Могу только сказать, что он в Ричмонде.  
– Это я знаю, у него здесь вообще-то съемки!  
– И? В чем тогда проблема? – спьяну до Куинто совершенно не доходило что от него нужно агенту Криса.  
– В том, что его нет в гребанном Ричмонде!  
– В смысле?  
– Господи, Куинто, что у вас там происходит? Хватит так тупить. Пайн сорвал чертовы съемки, никому ничего не объяснил, пообещал из своего кармана оплатить неустойки и… свалил? До этого момента я думала, что причина как обычно в тебе.  
– Как обычно? – Закари хмыкнул себе под нос. – Я понятия не меню, что у него сейчас в голове творится.  
– Блять… извини, – пыла у Мелиссы явно поубавилось. – Я просто надеялась, что он захотел потрахаться и сейчас лежит у тебя под боком.  
– Ты же знаешь, Крис бы так не поступил. Он серьезно относится к работе…  
– Да? Мне повторить, что он сорвал съемки и просто свалил? – девушка выдержала паузу, видимо для того, чтобы Зак осознал размеры проблемы. – Дай знать, если выйдет на связь, ладно?  
– Если пообещаешь, то же самое, – Закари вовремя сообразил взять с Мелиссы ответное обещание. Все зашло слишком далеко. Одно дело – устраивать представление для своего бойфренда, и совсем другое срывать съемочный процесс и скрываться ото всех. Это на Криса было не похоже. Он ни за что бы не допустил, чтобы в водоворот их личных проблем, засосало и других людей. Но, судя по всему, вчерашнее появление Зака на площадке спровоцировало его и подтолкнуло к отчаянным мерам.   
Что ж, возможно где-то точно в таком же номере Пайн ходил из угла в угол, не находя себе места, но вот Куинто этот этап уже пережил. Он не собирался лихорадочно звонить друзьям и знакомым или заказывать билеты и мчаться в аэропорт, нет. После вчерашнего срыва Закари требовались душ, пара бутылок пива и несмотря на тошноту легкий завтрак. Прежде чем устраивать «мозговой штурм», следовало привести себя в порядок и взбодриться.  
Наверное, Мелисе к таким источникам прибегать не приходилось, у нее были свои связи, но Куинто первым делом полез на сайт, куда обычно сливали фотографии папарацци. Да, сейчас к Крису не было приковано особого внимания, но внезапный срыв съемок не мог остаться незамеченным. Наверняка кто-то проговорился, и журналисты уже строили свои безумные теории. Закари был уверен, что в этот раз бойфренд сухим из воды не выйдет.   
Правда пролистав веб-страницы, он, к своему удивлению, не нашел никакой зацепки. Кажется, Пайн перемещался так хаотично, что за ним даже профессионалы не поспевали. Другое дело – обычные люди… Вот уж от кого, от кого, а от охотников за фотографиями было не скрыться. Куинто по своему опыту знал, что ни борода, ни темные очки, ни капюшон не помогут. А тот же Крис частенько отказывался не то что от фото, даже от раздачи автографов, считая, что никто не должен мешать ему в личное время.   
Как же, наверное, повезло девочке сегодня, а точнее двадцать четыре минуты назад, сфотографировать его в каком-то кафе! Мало того, что на снимке было отлично видно лицо, так она еще и местоположение отметила. Да уж… наверное, не зря Пайн терпеть не мог социальные сети.   
В отличие от него Зак сейчас готов был просто молиться на чертов инстаграм и не в меру любопытных фанаток!


	6. Время немых, бестелесных ночей

_Атлантик-сити, штат Нью-Джерси, 20 июня_

С тех пор как Куинто обнаружил фотографию Криса прошло от силы пару часов, а он уже сидел в маленьком зале ожидания Ричмонда и нервно поглядывал на табло. Атлантик-Сити – его новый пункт назначения. Закари честно не знал зачем после собственных пусть и нетрезвых, но несомненно правильных решений, после злого сообщения Пайна, ясно просящего не искать его больше, он снова в пути.   
Возможно, причиной того стало то, что на этот раз в их игре появился новый элемент – агент Криса. После такого внезапного отъезда со съемок Мелисса просто не оставит их в покое. Теперь за Заком по пятам маячила ее тень, но звонить девушке и тут же и сдавать бойфренда он не спешил. Следовало сначала самому встретиться с Пайном, припереть его к стенке да пригрозить в конце концов агентом, если тот снова не захочет разговаривать!  
Другая же причина крылась в том, что вычислить местонахождение Криса в этот раз было даже проще чем раньше. Будто само проведение подталкивало его предпринять еще одну, на этот раз точно последнюю попытку. Все геолокации уже давно были загружены в мировую сеть, и, увидев вывеску на фотографии, не составляло труда забить это название в поисковик, и вот… Через пару минут и десяток кликов Закари уже нашел ответы. Кафе, в котором фанатка застигла Пайна, оказалось вовсе не кафе, а ресторанчиком при гостинице. На западном побережье таких было полным-полно, но Куинто интересовал лишь одна – «East Coast».   
Из аэропорта он прямиком поехал в гостиницу. Даже если сейчас не получится застать Криса на месте, логичнее будет обосноваться и заселиться именно туда. Хотя на самом деле Закари надеялся, что заселяться не придется, и следующее утро он будет встречать уже в обнимку с бойфрендом под аккомпанемент извечного гула Нью-Йорка.   
– Добро пожаловать! – девушка за стойкой поприветствовала Зака дежурной улыбкой. – Могу я узнать на какое имя у вас забронирован номер?  
– Я не ничего не бронировал, – не слишком то дружелюбно буркнул Куинто. – Я просто хочу кое-что узнать.  
– Все номера уже заказаны, а никакую конфиденциальную информацию мы разглашать не вправе.   
– Я хочу узнать в каком номере остановился мой друг. Мы должны встретиться, – настоял он.  
– К сожалению, это запрещено внутренними правилами «East Coast», – будто для идиота повторила девушка. – Но если вы назовете мне фамилию, я могу связаться с нашим постояльцем и…  
– Нет, спасибо, не нужно утруждаться, – Закари даже не стал спорить, он прекрасно знал, что своим местом даже за отдельную плату никто рисковать не станет. Может для статистов на площадке его имя что-то и значило, но тут оно было едва ли не пустым звуком.   
Всю предыдущую неделю судьба подкидывала Куинто такие сюрпризы, что он бы не удивился, спустись Крис в холл прямо сейчас. Впрочем, звонок агенту во всяком случае мог ускорить процесс... Да к тому же Мелисса взяла с него обещание связаться, если что-то станет известно.  
– Куинто? – она взяла трубку после первого же гудка. – Ну как у вас там? Нашел его?  
– Можно и так сказать, – уклончиво ответил Зак. – Он в Атлантик-Сити, и я тоже.   
– О, черт. Ладно он, но ты-то там что забыл? – в голосе Мелиссы слышалась растерянность. Наверняка она думала, что бойфренд снова спугнет Криса. – Хочешь с ним поговорить?  
– Я… я не знаю. Мне не говорят, в каком номере он остановился. Не орать же под окнами? – Закари кивнул сам себе. – Посижу здесь, подожду пока.  
– Как знаешь. Я постараюсь с ним разобраться и… спасибо за информацию.  
– Одним «спасибо» тут не отделаешься, – Куинто усмехнулся в трубку. – Я понимаю, что если он тебя и послушается, то только в том, что касается рабочих отношений, но все же, теперь и ты держи меня в курсе. Окей?  
– Разумеется, – она выдержала паузу. – Что бы ты там не думал, с тобой Крису спокойней.  
– Не очень-то верится, но спасибо, – бросил Зак и, не дожидаясь ответа, повесил трубку.   
Что ж, наверное, это было к лучшему. Пусть с Пайном сначала поговорит Мелисса, вправит ему мозги, прощупает почву и, глядишь, даст знать, стоит ли сейчас соваться со своими извинениями.  
Подумав, что столкнуться в холле и снова спугнуть Криса все-таки не лучшая перспектива, Куинто и сам снял номер в «East Coast» и принялся ждать. В этот раз даже зная, что бойфренд может находиться буквально за стенкой, он чувствовал себя на удивление умиротворенно.   
Приняв душ, Закари заказал себе в номер сытный ужин, в кои-то веки нормально поел, а потом будто в обычный будний день включил какой-то фильм для фона, а сам принялся разбирать почту. По его расчетам переписка со знакомыми и новости Голливуда должны были забить голову, но… ни черта подобного!   
Зак смотрел на все эти фото с мероприятий, дорожек, на улыбающиеся счастливые парочки и никак не мог заставить себя не думать о том, что им с Крисом подобное даже не светит. И дело тут не только в ссоре, точнее совсем не в ней… Даже если завтра случится чудо и они помирятся, всех проблем это не решит. Пайн не сделает камин-аут, не будет держать его за руку и позировать рядом на красной дорожке. Наверняка, бойфренд и сам понимал, что никогда не решится на публичное заявление, и, кто знает, может от этого и бежал. От реальности, в которой не мог дать Заку всего того, что тот хотел. Что заслуживал. 

***

_5 недель назад_

Получить приглашение на премьеру собственной картины было по меньшей мере странно. Он сам, да и вся команда вложили в этот фильм столько сил, потратили на пост-продакшен столько времени, а теперь какие-то совершенно чужие люди рассылают приглашения… Приглашения с заветной пометкой «плюс один». Да, в этот раз Куинто как продюсер не поскупился и выделил чуть больше средств, в том числе и на организацию премьерного показа.  
Но еще более странно было то, что эта инициатива ему же и вышла боком. Естественно, Зак с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея и что не стоит рисковать, но… Черт возьми, они же с Крисом в отношениях! Он не мог просто опустить руки и даже не попытаться пригласить, уговорить, в конце концов, насильно затащить Пайн на гребанную премьеру… даже зная, что кончится это все плохо.  
– Крис?  
– М? – бойфренд нехотя оторвал взгляд от ноутбука.  
– Занят?  
– Да, ты же видишь, – он кивком указал на экран. – Читаю рецензии на книги, взявшие Букера в этом году.  
– В рецензиях нет никакого толка, они только навязываю чужое мнение… Я имел ввиду, есть ли у тебя планы на вечер?  
– Готов выслушать все предложения, – Крис снял очки и, потерев переносицу, уставился на бойфренда. – Вот только у тебя сегодня разве не…  
– Да, да у меня дорожка и я… – Зак сделал глубокий вдох и отчеканил, – предлагаю тебе поехать со мной. Официально.   
– У тебя шутки такие? – Пайн аж в лице изменился.  
– А почему нет? – они вроде договаривались потихоньку подготавливать почву для будущего камин-аута, так что идея не казалась такой уж бредовой. – Моя продюс…  
– Да-да, я знаю – скривился Крис. – Вот зачем ты снова начинаешь?  
– В смысле снова начинаю? – Зак еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза или не повысить голос. Большинство их стычек начиналось именно с этой фразы.   
– Как ты себе это представляешь? И не нужно делать вид, что все нормально, потому что это, блять, не нормально, – Пайн ощетинился, заняв оборонительную позицию, но у Закари не было никакого желания орать на него в ответ. Не сегодня, не перед красной дорожкой. – Сам подумай, как я туда завялюсь, как ты меня представишь?  
– Как… друга? – осторожно предположил Куинто, заранее зная, что ответ неверный. Хотя верных ответов эта игра не предполагала.   
– Мы не друзья, – едва ли не по словам выговорил Крис.   
– Конечно, я и забыл, мы ведь просто трахаемся, – Закари наигранно хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Прекрати.  
– Ну уж нет, не нужно все сваливать на меня. Думаешь, я не в курсе, каково это сидеть в шкафу? Не кажется, что если я тебе советую, то в этом на меня можно положиться?  
– Сомнительный аргумент, – Пайн чуть подостыл, но от этого легче не стало.  
– Не вижу смысла в сотый раз ссориться из-за одного и того же… Ладно, – Куинто примирительно похлопал бойфренда по плечу. – Ты идешь со мной? Да или нет?  
– Нет, не пойду. Такой ответ тебя устроит? – тот весь напрягся, будто ожидая второго раунда.  
– Вполне. Без проблем найду того, кто захочет провести со мной вечер.   
– Что? – Крис прищурился – Это ты о ком?  
– Погуглишь фотографии с дорожки, - схватив со стула пиджак и галстук, Зак поставил точку в их разговоре.   
Он знал, что уже завтра будет жалеть обо всем, что сделает на зло бойфренду, но сейчас им двигали исключительно эгоистичные мотивы. Куинто понимал, что после его слов Крис просидит весь вечер, пролистывая едва появившиеся фотографии, и хотел, чтобы тот видел – бойфренд и без него может быть счастлив и расслаблен. Может спокойно обнимать и прижимать к себе случайных юношей, позировать и улыбаться на камеру, напрочь забыв о недавней ссоре.   
Да и как о ней не забыть в приятной компании? Естественно, Куинто не собирался выходить в свет в одиночку, тем более когда на примете был тот, кто мог составить ему эту самую компанию.  
Пролистав список контактов, он ни на секунду не задумался, выбрав номер, записанный просто и лаконично – «Майлз». Зак бы с радостью дал юноше и более фамильярное и индивидуализирующие имя в своем телефоне, но… Отношения между ними развивались слишком странно и быстро, чтобы давать им какое-то обозначение.   
Еще одна, такая же как и в первый раз, случайная встреча, номер телефона, добытый через знакомых, череда смс и пара звонков - вот и все что и связывало. Даже содержание чертовых сообщений соответствовало всем нормами приличия. Невинный, расслабляющий флирт, не более.   
С Крисом так и не случилось периода, когда они терроризировали друг друга смсками в два часа ночи, а тут… В антрактах или в такси можно было набрать что-то вроде _«скучно»_ или _«расскажи что-нибудь»_ и точно знать, что на том конце твое сообщение вызвало смущенную полуулыбку.  
Значило ли это, что из отношений с Крисом что-то ушло? Закари честно не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Ему и в голову не приходило ставить Майлза и Пайна на один уровень и тем более сравнивать их. В последнее время с бойфрендом они спорили и ругались слишком уж часто, а юноша, не сдающийся так просто, оказался сродни глотку свежего воздуха, от переизбытка которого голова могла и закружиться.   
Конечно, идея появиться на дорожке с юным моделью привела бы в бешенство не только Криса, но и агента, но, в конце концов, Закари не собирался отказывать себе в привилегии иметь рядом человека, с удовольствием составившего ему компанию. Пайн может принять это за урок, а агент… ей платят за работу, так что придется смириться.   
На то, чтобы пригласить парня, потребовалась от силы пара минут – и это включая приветствие и дежурный флирт! Никаких тебе уговоров или договоренностей, лишь легкое «окей, я подъеду». Учитывая, что до этого у них не состоялось даже свидания, а лишь случайные встречи!  
Хотя, если быть честным, именно о свидании он мечтал с момента, как только увидел парня.  
Спрятав маячившее где-то на горизонте чувство вины, Куинто встретил своего «плюс один» недалеко от кинотеатра, где и должна была пройти премьера фильма, который продюссировала его компания. Несмотря на всё сказанное Крису на дорожку Закари все равно вышел один. Голова на плечах у него все-таки была, и он прекрасно знал - если выходишь с кем-то под прицелы камер, то это, мягко сказать, требует объяснений и обязывает. Но зато потом, за закрытыми дверями, без журналистов и фотокамер ничего кроме дружеских взглядов и праздного любопытства не остается и можно наконец побыть собой и не бояться проявить чувства.   
Произнеся короткую речь перед залом, Зак с радостью вернулся на свое место во втором ряду, рядом с Майлзом. Он знал, что скорей всего парню плевать на выступления его коллег, на рассказы о философской подоплеке ленты, но все равно шептал тому на ухо всякие пояснения и без конца комментировал происходящее. К удивлению Закари, Макмиллан его внимательно слушал, изредка кивал и даже не шикал, прося заткнуться и дать спокойно посмотреть фильм, как это всякий раз делал Пайн.   
Конечно, Куинто отдавал себе отчет в том, что для Майлза он лишь странноватый, в меру известный старпер, которому, видимо, не сидится на месте, но чем дальше заходило их общение, тем призрачнее становилось это чувство. К концу вечера Зак даже поверил в то, что на самом деле заинтересовал и понравился парню.   
По крайней мере после сеанса тот не выглядел уставшим и замученным, да и сам Закари, к удивлению, не мечтал поскорее оказаться дома, стянуть наконец жмущие ботинки и расслабиться. Наоборот, в компании молодого человека он и так чувствовал себя отлично.  
Куинто не спешил знакомить Макмиллана с кем-то из гостей, даже со своими приятелями, вместо этого предпочтя провести вечер в укромном уголке у бара, наблюдая за тем, как алкоголь постепенно стирает с лица Майлза маску холодной отстраненности. Ох, он, наверное, многое бы отдал ради того, чтобы чаще видеть такую открытую, широкую улыбку, от которой лучиками расходятся морщинки. Совсем не тот оскал, застывший на всех профессиональных снимках (и да, Зак естественно просмотрел его портфолио, прежде чем закидывать сообщениями).  
За пару часов, проведенных за бессмысленной болтовней, Куинто узнал, что в Нью-Йорк юноша приехал на учебу, что он безумно скучает по Сан-Диего, что не очень-то рассчитывает на модельную карьеру. О себе, правда, Закари особо не распространялся. Все интересные факты его биографии уже были давно напечатаны в журналах и интернет-изданиях, и если он и правда интересен Майлзу, тот наверняка все уже прочитал.  
Вот только о Крисе в этих интервью не было ни слова, и это ни в коем случае не подразумевало того, что Зак собирается врать парню или вводить в заблуждение, совсем нет… Он не планировал опускаться до уровня бульварных романов и заводить интрижку на стороне, да еще и с молоденьким мальчиком, но перспектива первых свиданий, невинных взглядов и случайных касаний буквально сводила с ума. Куинто чувствовал, что погряз в отношениях и теперь безуспешно боролся с желанием немедленно дернуть в какой-нибудь ресторанчик на Манхэттене и весь вечер сжимать руку парня или наблюдать за тем, как тот смущается от слишком откровенных комплементов.   
Естественно, ни в какой ресторан они после премьеры не поехали. Как бы Закари не мечтал продлить этот вечер, его окончание оказалось весьма тривиальным. Автомобиль, арендованный продюсерской компанией, плутал по ночному Бруклину, такому спокойному и… пожалуй, родному. Закари когда-то и сам жил здесь, но сейчас создавалось впечатление будто было это как минимум в прошлой жизни. Он прекрасно помнил здешние маленькие коморки-квартирки, длинные коридоры, темные подъезды и гул большого города, доносящийся из центра.   
– Остановите здесь, пожалуйста, – голос Майлза вернул в реальность.   
– Да, конечно… – Куинто мельком глянул на ничем не примечательный дом – типичное жилье молодого ньюйоркца. Он может и хотел бы проникнуть в его мир, посмотреть как год за годом парень устраивал свой быт, но со стопроцентной уверенностью знал, что ничем эта квартира его не удивит. Лучше уж продлить ощущение чего-то непознанного, чем снова сталкиваться с разочарованием.   
Хотя нет, какое разочарование, если приглашение «на чай» (что в понятие соблюдения границ совсем не входило) он променял на совершенно неожиданный и даже какой-то невинный поцелуй. Макмиллан ответил сразу же, без излишнего напора и инициативы, но так, что Куинто сразу понял - он тоже ждал этого весь вечер.   
Отстранившись первым и не глядя в глаза, Майлз осторожно сжал его запястье и, не попрощавшись, выбрался из салона. Когда машина отъехала, Закари стоило больших усилий не оглянуться и не посмотреть - провожает парень его взглядом или нет.   
Вместо того, чтобы думать о том, как обернулся бы вечер, будь он чуть понапористей, прикидывать каковы были шансы остаться на ночь в маленькой бруклинской квартирке, Куинто впервые с момента их ссоры задумался над тем, что сейчас дома его уже наверняка заждался Крис. Несмотря на то, что вечер в компании модели прошел восхитительно, Закари не собирался похерить свои отношения из-за парочки многообещающих улыбок и одного-единственного поцелуя.

***

В последнее время Зак все чаще погружался в размышления о прошлом и на утро с трудом мог отличить сон от собственных воспоминаний. Он верил в то, что любому событию предшествует определенная череда действий, приводящих человека именно в ту точку, где он и должен оказаться. Вот только за последнюю неделю Куинто совершил столько опрометчивых поступков, что неудивительно, что судьба привела его в такую западню. Кто знает, что бы было не бросься он в эту погоню. Может сейчас они с Крисом выгуливали бы собак где-нибудь на нижнем Манхэттене или пили кофе в Сохо.  
Но, увы, жизнь не такая просчитанная и логичная штука, как пишут ученые в своих работах. Куинто уже не раз убеждался в том, что ни черта просчитать в ней не получится, и, если честно, сейчас ему на все это было уже плевать.   
Как выяснилось, ночью Мелисса прислала ему сразу несколько сообщений. Наверное, решила пожалеть и себя, и его, не тратя силы и время на полноценный разговор. А он бы точно вышел непростым, учитывая содержание этих самых сообщений.  
 _«Можешь быть спокоен за его карьеру. Я все уладила»  
«Я не самоубийца, так что о тебе ни слова не сказал, прости»  
«Могу только сказать, что через неделю он будет на шоу в ЛА»  
«Куда сейчас направился понятия не имею. Это уже не мое дело»_  
Куинто перечитал эти смс несколько раз и только потом понял, что спустя десятки часов, проведенных в самолетах, кучу не отвеченных звонков и выпитых бутылок он не только не имеет понятия, за что ухватиться в этот раз, но более того… не видит в этом никакого смысла.   
Крис снова уехал, сбежал, даже после того как агент доходчиво объяснила ему, что пора успокоиться и не пускать под откос так тщательно выстроенную ею же репутацию. Закари не знал стало бы ему легче, если бы бойфренд прямо сказал «все кончено, отвали», сказал бы в глаза, а не через идиотское сообщение. Скорей всего нет.  
Убеждаться в этом, проверять, у Зака не было уже никаких сил.   
Он любил Криса, любил до одури. Знал, что тот не идеален, знал все его подводные камни и все равно любил, даже сейчас, когда чертовски устал.   
Но в первую очередь ему надоело постоянно подыгрывать бойфренду. Схема всегда работала лишь в пользу Пайна. «Поставь себя на мое место», «я не могу жертвовать карьерой», «меня устраивают и такие отношения»… Можно стерпеть это и раз, и два, закрыть глаза и гоняться за бойфрендом по всей Америке, но… Когда-нибудь и этому нужно было положить конец, и сейчас настал этот самый момент.   
Пришло время возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.


	7. Время понять: что ближе, что дальше

_Нью-Йорк Сити, штат Нью-Йорк. 21 июня_

В этот раз в самолете Кинто не мучал себя ненужными мыслями или догадками, а просто дремал. Даже в неудобной позе при включенном свете он чувствовал себя комфортно, во многом потому что наконец возвращался домой. Зак не представлял, что его ждет завтра или даже сегодня вечером, но, что бы там не случилось, в одном был уверен – погоня окончена.   
Город встретил его как старого друга привычным мелким дождем и порывистым ветром. После жары и засушливости западного побережья это казалось не то благословлением, не то освобождением. В конце концов, очередную драму куда легче снести, устроившись на собственном диване в обнимку со своими псами, чем пялясь в потолок в черт знает какой по счету гостинице.  
Кстати о собаках. Вот уж кому всегда удавалось вернуть ему душевное спокойствие. Закари было стыдно за то, что пришлось бросить их на попечение подруги, и первым делом, выйдя из аэропорта, он набрал номер Фионы.  
– Я еще позавчера забрала их к себе. Подумала, что ты, ну… задержишься надолго, – её голос и правда звучал удивленно, будто девушка ждала его как минимум через пару недель.   
Не теряя времени даром, Куинто предложил сейчас же приехать к ней и не только для того, чтобы забрать питомцев, но и чтобы банально поделиться. Ведь по сути их размолвку с Крисом он ни с кем и не обсуждал, все это время варясь в собственных тревогах и переживаниях. Закари не хотел вешать проблемы на кого-нибудь другого или плакаться в жилетку, но даже ему нужно было… выговориться.   
Фиона встретила позднего гостя на пороге в компании бутылки вина и двух псов, тут же ринувшихся к хозяину. Естественно, разомлев и пропустив пару бокалов, Зак выложил подруге если не все, то очень многое. Рассказав о своем безумном путешествии, он и не надеялся, что его погладят по головке и скажут «всё правильно, молодец». В одобрении Куинто не нуждался, а вот в дружеской поддержке очень даже.  
– Да по такой истории можно фильм снимать, – фыркнула Фиона, сделав глоток. – В смысле, все так закрутилось… Если тебя я хоть как-то понимаю, то Криса…  
– Он просто боится и не знает чего хочет, вот и бегает от меня, от разговора… от всего, – Зак вздохнул, потрепав Ноа по голове. – Я, конечно, тоже ни черта в своей жизни не понимаю, но хоть пытаюсь что-то решить, а не сматываюсь не пойми куда, поджав хвост.  
– Я даже не знаю, что тебе ответить на это… То есть я рада дать дружеский совет, но… ты мне так и не рассказал из-за чего все началось. Я догадываюсь, но…  
– Не нужно, – Закари жестом перебил подругу. – Сейчас это уже неважно.  
– Как скажешь, – та передернула плечами и отступила. Наверняка ей хотелось расспросить Куинто поподробнее, но он и так дал ей понять, что невысказанное предположение попало в точку. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что до этого подруга додумалась сама, а не подцепила из СМИ, куда уже наверняка просочилась информация.   
Разговор становился все более и более неудобным, и уже к полуночи Зак под предлогом ужасной усталости распрощался с Фионой. Ему и правда хотелось поскорее оказаться дома, заснуть наконец в своей кровати с собаками под боком и ни о чем, совершенно ни о чем не думать. Конечно, Куинто мог бы освободиться и вывалить на подругу все их грязное белье, но, во-первых, ему не хотелось разочаровывать её, рассказывая о том, как низко он поступил, а во-вторых, это было бы нечестно по отношению к Крису. Их проблемы оставались только их проблемами и рано или поздно их нужно было решить. Даже если цена этого – возобновленные сеансы у психотерапевта.   
Кстати, о тревожности и повышенной мнительности доктору тоже стоило сказать. Иначе как объяснить то, что Зак едва ли заставил себя сделать шаг после того как увидел свет в окне собственной квартиры. Глупо было думать, что это Пайн вернулся. Скорее всего Фиона забыла выключить свет, когда забирала собак накануне. Но после секундной заминки Куинто взял себя в руки – по спине не бежали мурашки, а на лбу не выступила испарина. Всё в порядке.   
Хотя хватило его ненадолго. Стоило Закари отпереть дверь и войти в квартиру как взгляд тут же выцепил из полумрака маркеры – мелочи, перепутать которые было просто невозможно. Ключи валялись на пуфике, грязные кроссовки стояли у порога, да и Ноа со Сканком как обезумившие бросились по коридору туда, где горел свет.  
Глупо было надеяться на то, что Закари хватит сил развернуть и уйти. В конце концов, ради этого он и проделал весь путь, по иронии судьбы приведший в тупик. В их квартиру в Нью-Йорке.

***

_1 неделю назад_

Последнюю пару дней в квартире стояла гнетущая тишина. Это и без того было дурным знаком, а тут еще и Зак намеренно не предпринимал никаких попыток что-либо изменить. Если честно, его сейчас куда больше интересовали планы Майлза на следующие выходные, а не отсутствие в их с Пайном жизни привычной грызни или отдаленного шума телевизора.   
Крис, получивший новую роль, сутками напролет сидел, забравшись с ногами на диван, и пялился в сценарий, много хмурился и каждый раз, когда у Закари вибрировал телефон, награждал бойфренда таким взглядом, что хотелось провалиться под землю.  
А смс приходили часто, теша самолюбие Куинто и раздражая Пайна. То ли текст не шел, то ли у него уже зародились какие-то подозрения… Хотя во втором Зак сильно сомневался, все-таки читка сценария это дело ответственное, и он уже давно усвоил, что в такие моменты к Крису лучше не лезть. Себе дороже.  
Закари отлично справлялся со своей ролью немого свидетеля и тихо сидел в кресле, уткнувшись в телефон и краем уха слушая тихое бормотание бойфренда. Правда и тут его надолго не хватило, тот без конца повторял одни и те же реплики, а Макмиллан, как на зло, не отвечал.   
Хотя жаловаться Куинто было не на что. Последние недели они переписывались практически постоянно, так что даже перерыв на душ урвать было непросто, чем, впрочем, Зак сейчас и воспользовался.   
Подставляя голову и плечи под теплые струи, он не мог понять, как так вышло, что мимолетное увлечение настолько его затянуло. Куинто старался жить сегодняшним днем, не подпуская Майлза слишком близко, не выясняя отношения с Крисом, не мучаясь. Он пытался поверить в то, что не загнал себя в примитивный любовный треугольник, превратив собственную жизнь во второсортный сериал. Отношения с Макмилланом не нарушали установленные самим Закари границы, а сердце по-прежнему заходилось боем при виде Криса, лежащего рядом или смеющегося над него шуткой.   
«Душ должен расслаблять, а не наоборот», – усмехнулся Куинто и, натянув майку, вышел из душа, надеясь, что Пайн уже бросил попытки зазубрить текст.   
И правда, когда он вернулся в гостиную, тот сидел на краешке дивана, держа в руке… Блять, Куинто еле сдержался, чтобы не кинуться к бойфренду, который уставился в его айфон.   
– Крис, что ты…  
– Мне кажется или вопросы сейчас должен задавать я? – сквозь зубы процедил Пайн. – Потрудись объяснить, что это за херня?   
– Почему ты роешься в моем телефоне? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Зак. Раньше личное пространство у них было принято ценить и оберегать, и такой поступок бойфренда ощущался как минимум ударом в спину.  
– Роюсь? То есть ты сейчас хочешь меня виноватым выставить? И почему я не удивлен? – Крис скривился. – Твой чертов телефон разрывался от сообщений, в то время как я, представь себе, пытался сосредоточиться на сценарии!   
– Тогда может отдашь его мне, чтобы я отключил звук и больше не мешал тебе? – Зак осторожно, будто подходя к дикому зверю, сделал шаг в сторону бойфренда. И нужно же было Майлзу ответить именно сейчас!  
– Чтобы отключил звук и продолжил переписываться со своими подстилками?  
– Поаккуратнее со словами.   
– Поаккуратнее? Ты, блять, издеваешься? Да я тебе могу сейчас такого наговорить! – Пайн покраснел от злости. – Хотя куда уж мне до тебя. Я уже успел прочитать какой ты лицемер. Пиздец, Куинто…  
– Хватит! – Закари повысил голос. – Хочешь об этом поговорить? Уверен?   
– Более чем, – Крис, не глядя, снял блокировку, и в этот момент Зак впервые пожалел о том, что со временем слишком притерся к бойфренду, слишком доверял, утратив осторожность. – «Я думал, ты ждешь моего ответа», «ауу, ты все еще здесь?», не хватает только «котик» или «солнце» на конце, тебе так не кажется? Может отмотаем назад и поищем там? – если бы Куинто не знал Пайна так хорошо, то подумал бы, что тот веселится или упивается своим триумфом, но нет, было видно, что бойфренд находится в шаге от срыва.   
Но Зак всего-то и мог, что смиренно слушать его, словно нашкодивший ребенок уставившись в пол. Уж кому как не ему знать, что за переписка у них с Майлзом была до этих, в общем-то, невинных смс.   
– «Не могу заснуть… из-за тебя», «Крис снова выносит мне мозг», «может сходим куда-нибудь, на днях?», «спасешь меня из этого болота?», – Пайн еще раз пробежался глазами по только что озвученным строчкам. – Ты охуел что ли? Снова? То есть вы еще и меня обсуждаете?  
– Звучит абсурдно, но не абсурднее чем читать смс своего парня. Ты все не так понял.  
– Ты себя-то слышишь? – Крис всплеснул руками, выронив телефон со стуком упавший на пол. – Думаешь, я не знаю какие о тебе ходят слухи или не вижу, как ты пялишься не пойми на кого? Кто вообще этот «Майлз»? Очередной «талант», прибившийся к твоей псевдокомпании? Парень, готовый трахаться с тобой за маленькую роль в идиотской короткометражке?!  
– Нет, – отчеканил Куинто, сжав кулаки. Ему было одновременно и страшно, и стыдно за то, что в этот момент больше всего на свете хотелось ударить Криса. И даже не за то, что тот рылся в телефоне, не за его небезосновательные подозрения, а за недоверие. За то, что Пайн, находясь в отношениях, собирал слухи и сомневался в бойфренде. И если душевной боли было не избежать, то от причинения физической Закари пытался себя удержать. Это был уже край. За который он переступать не собирался.  
– Ну конечно, – Крис скривился. – На такого бы ты свое драгоценное время тратить не стал. Так кто он? Что в этом Майлзе такого? Я не понимаю.  
– Ты его не знаешь.  
– И на том спасибо, – разгоравшуюся истерику сменил яд, буквально сочившийся из каждого слова. – Чего тебе не хватает? Ты столько крутился вокруг меня, чтобы… чтобы сейчас тайком бегать на сторону?  
– Я не бегал ни к кому на сторону, – Закари почувствовав, что Пайн подууспокоился, осторожно коснулся его плеча, но бойфренд ощетинился и отпрянул. – И не нужно задавать вопросов, ответы на которые известны. Чего мне не хватает? Тебя! Тебя на дорожках, на премьерах, в ресторанах и на фотографиях. Не хватает зависти окружающих. Знаешь, как люди смотрели на Майлза, на нашу… пару? Они шептались, поглядывали искоса и разве что слюной не исходили. А все потому что для него… для Майлза не составляет проблемы держать руку на моем плече хотя бы.  
– Как же ты заебал меня своей наигранной честностью, – в голосе Пайна звучала злость вперемешку с отчаянием. – И после этого ты еще можешь меня подталкивать к камин-ауту? Чтобы я вечно слушал твои сказки или чтобы остался без работы, без будущего, когда ты увлечешься кем-то новым?   
– Я не подталкивал тебя. Ни-ког-да, – по слогам произнес Зак, снова начиная заводиться. – Я мог затащить его в постель. Но не сделал этого. А знаешь почему? Потому что думал, что дома меня ждет бойфренд, который…  
– Это даже звучит по-идиотски! – Крис подскочил с дивана и принялся мерить комнату шагами. – Не смей сваливать все вину на меня! Ты это любишь.  
– Я не сваливаю. Это называется…  
– Мне плевать как это называется, – рыкнул Пайн, подтвердив свои слова пнув кофейный столик, с грохотом откатившийся и едва не разбившийся, ударившись об стену.   
– Эй, полегче! Хватит крушить квартиру, успокойся! Успокойся! – Куинто попытался подойти к бойфренду, но в ответ получил только ощутимый толчок в грудь.  
– Успокоиться? Ты вообще нормальный? – Крис уставился на него как на чумного. – Я, по-твоему, радоваться что ли должен, что ты его еще не трахнул?   
– Я и не собирался, – Зак понимал, что сам загнал себя в угол, что пожалеет о сказанном, но… Пайн его вынудил. – А даже если и так, у нас попросту времени бы не хватило, знаешь, нашлись занятия и поинтереснее, – он сознательно хотел причинить ему боль, надеясь, что выплеснув весь накопившийся негатив, они снова окажутся чисты перед друг другом. План, если честно, так себе.   
– Серьезно? С каких пор между сексом и музеем ты выбираешь второе? – Крис словно насмехался над ним, понимая, что все это лишь отговорки.  
– С тех пор как мы с тобой вместе хрен знает сколько, а дальше квартиры или чертового Лос-Анджелеса не выбирались! – с легкостью парировал Зак. – Он может дать мне то, в чем я нуждаюсь и чего ты дать не можешь. Вот и все. Ты это хотел услышать?  
– Нет, – Пайн наконец прекратил метаться по гостиной и остановился, в упор уставившись на Закари. – Это я и так знал.   
– Прости… – тот глубоко вздохнул. – Я знаю, что виноват, что так поступать нельзя, но не легче будет просто…  
– Легче, – передернул плечами Крис. – Но я так не хочу, – он, схватив с дивана собственный телефон, попытался выйти в коридор.  
– И все? Ты, блять, куда?! – Закари снова вспыхнул как спичка. Они, конечно, никогда не умели мирно решать проблемы, но сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Пайн ушел, пустив все на самотек. – Снова сбегаешь? – преградив бойфренду, дорогу он схватил его за запястье и, сжав, дернул на себя.   
– Отвали, – Крис попытался вырваться, но ему это не удалось.  
– Давай хоть попытаемся поговорить нормально, – Зак сжал запястье сильней. – Смысл уходить, если через пару часов притащишься обратно и будешь делать вид, что все снова хорошо?  
– А что мне еще делать? И отпусти меня уже наконец! – Пайн отшатнулся, едва Куинто ослабил хватку. – Только представь сколько выбитых зубов и сломанных костей нам удалось избежать благодаря мне. Адекватные люди так и поступают – гасят свою злость, не вымещая ее на тех, кто рядом.  
– Хватит выставлять себя героем. Это скорее смешно, чем великодушно или драматично.  
– По себе только не суди, – Крис влез в первые попавшиеся кроссовки. – Я не пытаюсь произвести впечатление.  
– Тебе это и не удалось, – Зак все еще не воспринимал попытку уйти как нечто серьезное. – Все равно всегда возвращаешься.  
– Ну да, конечно, – невесело усмехнулся Пайн и напоследок наградил бойфренда оглушающим хлопком двери.

***

Зак считал, что готов к разговору с Пайном, но на деле каждый шаг давался с трудом. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, оттуда доносилось радостное тявканье собак и, да, тихий голос Криса. Как же все-таки Закари по нему скучал! Дав себе секундную передышку, он глубоко вздохнул и толкнул дверь.  
И точно, как Куинто и думал, Пайн, опустившись на одно колено, гладил вертящихся вокруг него псов. Он улыбался, чесал их за ушами и подставлял лицо под шершавые языки, но ровно до тех пор пока не заметил бойфренда. Встретившись взглядом с Заком, Крис в миг переменился в лице и, неловко одернув пиджак, поднялся на ноги.   
– С возвращением, – Закари натянуто улыбнулся, слыша как неестественно и глухо звучит собственный голос.  
– Не думал, что это ты, – холодно отозвался Пайн. С первого взгляда он выглядел отлично, но от Зака не скрылись темные круги под глазами и осунувшиеся плечи.   
– Ждал кого-то еще? – это фраза вырвалась нечаянно, о чем он сразу же и пожалел. – Прости… Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Столько гонялся за тобой, а в итоге – вот они мы, стоим в собственной спальне. Ты даже не представляешь сколько всего я хотел тебе сказать, сколько вопросов задать, а сейчас… будто все слова разом испарились, – все это Куинто произнес на одном дыхании. И все-таки сколько не злись, сколько не изводи себя, чувства-то никуда не деваются!  
– Может тогда и не нужно ничего говорить? – мялся Пайн, старательно подбирая слова.   
– Ну уж нет, нам нужно поговорить, ты же это понимаешь, – Зак машинально растрепал и без того кое-как уложенные волосы, выдавая свое волнение.   
– Если честно, я заехал вещи забрать, и как-то на разговор не настраивался, – наигранно просто отозвался Крис, будто на самом деле собирался не съехать, а всего лишь припугнуть бойфренда. Хотя куда уж больше? – Вообще не думал, что ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк.  
«Забрать вещи»… Эти слова словно эхом отдавались в голове Зака. В какой-то момент ему захотелось позорно сползти по стене и уткнуться лицом в колени. Все просто не могло закончиться вот так. Они вместе смогли пережить и более страшные ссоры и даже временные расставания и всегда в конечном итоге мирились. Вот и сейчас казалось, что им непременно нужно поговорить и что-то решить… Пусть даже решить расстаться, но по крайней мере, расставив все точки на i.   
– Эй, Зак, – впервые в голосе Пайна послышалось что-то кроме холодной отстраненности, он действительно обеспокоился такому изменению в поведении бойфренда. В их паре именно Куинто обычно действовал, добивался, шел напролом, и видеть его сейчас потерянным и разбитым наверняка было тяжело. – Нам в последнее время и так хватало драмы, давай в этот раз обойдемся без этого. Если я уехал и не хотел тебя видеть, значит, на то были причины. Ты ведь мне ясно дал понять какого бойфренда хочешь видеть рядом, и давай на чистоту, я в эти рамки никогда не впишусь, как бы не старался.   
– Я ведь ездил за тобой, гонялся по всей гребанной Америке, разве это не доказательство…  
– Доказательство чего? – Крис удивленно поднял брови. – Ты делал это для себя, для собственного успокоения.   
– Вот уж нет, – Куинто вскинул на бойфренда вспыхнувший взгляд. – Да я из кожи вон лез, чтобы хоть что-то у нас получилось.  
– Вот именно, у нас с самого начала все было слишком сложно и запутано. Так ведь не бывает, все эти романы на съемках, да еще и в наших обстоятельствах. Все показательные поездки в Лос-Анжелес, богом забытые пиццерии на окраине Бруклина… Да, остро, интересно, но только поначалу, – Пайн на секунду умолк, будто собираясь с силами. – Да ведь у нас даже любви с первого взгляда не было. Ты сам только что сказал, что из кожи вон лез… а поначалу, помнишь? На тех же первых съемках я тебе даже не нравился, о чем тут говорить?  
– Как это о чем? А то, что я тебя люблю, уже не имеет значения? – даже не задумавшись, выпалил Закари. Это был его последний, самый веский аргумент.  
– Одна любовь нас не спасет, – бойфренд грустно улыбнулся.  
Куинто было тяжело принять такую правду. Но и отрицать сказанное – глупо. Крис как обычно оказался прав, наверняка, все это время мотаясь по стране, он извел себя, анализируя и препарируя их отношения. Отношения, в которых и правда все было слишком сложно, в которых все держалось на какой-то патологической зависимости от друг друга, увы, не подкрепленной общей реальностью.   
– Вызвать тебе такси? – Зак был горд за то, что голос даже не дрогнул.  
– Да, пожалуй, – искренне отозвался Крис, впервые за разговор наградив его теплым взглядом.   
До того момента как приехала машина они не перекинулись и словом. Закари стоял у окна, курил и старался не смотреть на то, как Пайн собирает одежду, кидая ее в небольшую сумку. Думать о том, что со временем в квартире может не остаться ни одной вещи, напоминающей о нем, было странно. Несколько раз Куинто хотел заговорить, схватить бойфренда за руку, остановить его, но не решался, боясь натворить что-нибудь, и еще больше усугубить ситуацию. Хотя… расставаться таким образом и без того было невыносимо.   
Оповещение о подъехавшем такси заставило его обернуться. Крис растерянно стоял посреди комнаты с сумкой наперевес, и несколько долгих секунд никто из них не смел сдвинуться с места.  
А потом они вместе так же молча вышли в коридор, и только приоткрыв дверь, Крис замер, решившись нарушить тишину:  
– Знаешь, я даже не уверен, что хочу уходить…  
– Ты не обязан.   
– Это тебе так кажется, – Пайн на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом, видимо приняв окончательное решение, выскользнул на этаж, прикрыв за собой дверь. Не хлопнул как обычно, а прикрыл, словно оставляя себе шанс… Его слова, брошенные напоследок, его почти отчаянное «не хочу уходить», говорили сами за себя. Пайн был не готов разрубить этот узел, и это давало Заку надежду на то, что все еще можно исправить.


End file.
